The Princess' Man
by aku diriku
Summary: Kisah cinta tragis ditengah-tengah perebutan kekuasaan. Kind of Romeo Juliet perhaps. entahlah... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimers : Readers sekalian udah pada tahu kan ya :)**

***Cerita ini terinspirasi drama kolosal Korea dengan judul yang sama *author habis rewatch dramanya, jadi malah tergerak untuk iseng bikin fanfic masih dengan favourite couple Gaahina. Yeyeye :D*. Latar dan jalan cerita yang di ambil sama persis seperti dramanya, yakni Korea biar gak ribet aja sih mengingat ini kolosal, ^^v**

**Demi kebutuhan cerita, disini ibunya Hinata adalah Kurenai. Neji sebagai adiknya Hinata dan kakaknya Hanabi. Dan sepertinya masih ada hal-hal lain yang author ubah dari peran aslinya tokoh-tokoh dalam Naruto.**

***Ini untuk kesenangan semata. Don't like, ya gak usah di baca, simple :D and well, Happy reading readers :D**

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut merah memacu kudanya dengan tergesa-gesa di tengah gulitanya malam. Darah yang masih terlihat segar itu mengalir dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dibelakang pemuda itu terlihat beberapa pasukan kuda yang berlomba mengejarnya.<p>

Sementara di tempat lain, beberapa pasukan tentara berkumpul menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Seorang kapten polisi berambut hitam, melaporkan pada pria paruh baya di depannya bahwa pemuda itu melarikan diri. Terlihat pria itu tidak puas akan hasil kerja orang-orangnya. Jelas sekali suatu kekacauan besar tengah terjadi.

Kembali pada pemuda berambut merah yang kini telah sampai di rumahnya dan mendapati ayahnya terluka sangat parah. Pemuda itu Sabaku no Gaara dan ayahnya Sabaku no Rei. Gaara yang mencoba menyelamatkan ayahnya akhirnya terkapar tak berdaya kala beberapa orang menyerang rumahnya dan berakhir dengan membunuh ayahnya. Bayangan masa lalu bersama ayahnya, keluarga dan seorang wanita tergambar dimatanya sampai sesaat kemudian matanya tertutup, tak sadarkan diri.

**Flash Back 1 Tahun Sebelumnya**

Hyuga Hinata, gadis putri bangsawan, ayahnya adalah Pangeran Hyuga Hiashi. Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah mengendap-endap di istal kuda milik keluarganya. Hinata membelai-belai salah satu kudanya, begitu tenang dan lembut. Ia berhasil menaiki kuda coklat itu dengan bantuan ember kayu yang ia telungkupkan, sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan wanita berteriak memanggilnya dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Terkejut akan hal itu Hinata terperanjat dan terjatuh hingga kakinya terkilir.

"Apa nona baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau nyonya Kurenai mengetahuinya? " tanya pelayan itu hawatir.

"Ia baru kali ini mengizinkanku menaikinya." Jawab Hinata kesal. Yang Hinata maksud "ia" adalah kuda coklat itu.

"Maafkan saya nona, tapi anda harus bergegas, semua tengah menunggu." Mendengar paparan pelayan setianya itu, Hinata segera meninggalkan istal walau dengan kaki yang tertatih-tatih.

Lady Kurenai tiba. Semua pelayan berdiri memberi hormat. Tak terkecuali Hanabi dan Neji yang sudah rapi berdiri di depan teras. "Kau kemana saja? Apa kau mengendap-endap di istal lagi?" tegur Kurenai pada putri sulungnya itu.

Pangeran Hiashi muncul. Ia tampak geli. "Jalan saja tidak benar karena mata kaki sakit. Apa dia bisa naik kuda?" Hinata tersenyum peruh arti menatap ayahnya. Lagi-lagi Hiashi membelanya.

"Kalian akan berkunjung ke istana setelah sekian lama tak berkunjung, sebagai anggota dari keluarga kerajaan. Jagalah sikap kalian."

"Ya Ayah." Jawab ketiga putra dan putri Hiashi.

"Bangsawan tidak boleh memperlakukan diri mereka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, jadi kalian harus berkomitmen dalam pelajaran kalian." Tambah Hiashi.

"Ya." Jawab ketiganya serempak, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hiashi dan Kurenai.

"Apakah kau telah mengirim seseorang ke kediaman itu?" tanya Kurenai setelah anak-anaknya benar-benar telah pergi.

"Dia pasti sudah sampai disana." Jawab Hiashi tenang.

* * *

><p>Kediaman Sabaku.<p>

Sabaku no Rei (Penasehat Dewan Kanan/ Wakil Perdana Mentri) menerima surat lamaran pernikahan dari Pangeran Hiashi.

Kankuro, putra tertua Rei terkejut setelah membaca surat yang ayahnya berikan padanya, "Pangeran Hiashi meminta menikahkan putrinya dengan Gaara?"

"Gaara tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Rei mengabaikan pertanyaan putra sulungnya.

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, Gaara yang sedang dibicarakan masih tidur pulas di gibang. Seorang gisaeng (red: psk *ups!) membangunkannya, "Tuan muda, matahari sudah tinggi. Bangunlah, sekarang sudah waktunya masuk istana."<p>

Tersengar suara dengkuran dari pria berambut kuning yang demikian pulasnya tak jauh dari tempat Gaara, "padahal mereka berteman, tapi kenapa mereka sungguh berbeda?" tanya gisaeng itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara bergegas bangun dan pergi ke istana. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa gisaeng tadi meninggalkan bekas lipstik dipipi dan lehernya.

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Hanabi berjalan menuju istana. Hinata mendengar dari adiknya bahwa ayahnya telah menjodohkan Hinata.<p>

"Perjodohan? Yang benar saja. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Hinata mencoba menepis kabar dari adiknya itu.

"Tapi aku mendengar ibu dan ayah membicarakan itu. Mereka mengirim utusan ke kediaman Penasehat Sabaku no Rei." Hanabi mantap.

"Dan aku akan di jodohkan?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya, tak percaya. Hanabi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kakak tidak mau menikah kan?" Hanabi antusias, "katakan pada ayah, aku saja yang menikah. Oh, putra kedua penasehat kanan kita yang agung. Sabaku no Gaara... bukankah namanya memiliki kesan yang agung?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar permintaan adiknya, "Ayo kita bergegas ke aula kerajaan. Bukankah kita harus menyapa putri?"

"Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang pergi?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tahan dengan seorang putri yang terlalu mengagungkan kecantikannya sendiri." Ujar Hanabi kesal.

* * *

><p>Putri Sakura sedang belajar. Seorang guru senior menjelaskan tentang ajaran Confusius disebrangnya dengan tirai tipis sebagai pemisah mereka. Jaesang Bulgyo, kemudian Goyi Bulwi yang artinya menjadi tinggi namun tetap rendah hati, menjadi bermartabat tapi tetap adil. Menjadi agung tapi tetap sederhana, menjadi agung dan tetap adil untuk mendapatkan rasa hormat. Goyi Bulwi, Soyi Jangsugwi...<p>

Sakura merasa bosan. "Guru?"

"Ya Yang Mulia?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang baru saja kau kutip." Guru tersebut bingung. Bagaimana bisa?

"Hamba telah mempelajari buku ini ribuan kali."

"Apa kau menuduhku melakukan pemalsua?" nada Sakura sedikit meninggi. Cepat-cepat guru itu menjawab, "hamba tidak akan pernah berani Yang Mulia."

Sakura menggoda gurunya, "Ayo kesini, dan periksalah sendiri."

"A-apa?"

"Aku memuntamu kesini dan memeriksanya sendiri."

Mau tak mau, guru terpaksa mengangkat tirai dan tertegun dengan wajah putri yang memang cantik. Guru mendekat dan mencari kalimat yang dimaksud. Putri Sakura memegang tangan gurunya dan mendekat. Guru itu menjadi sangat gugup. Kemudian dayang membuka pintu dan apa yang terjadi? Guru itu ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Pusat pengajaran kerajaan gempar, para profesor tengah bingung, pusing memikirkan tingkah laku putri. Ia menggunakan kecantikannya untuk menantang gurunya. Mereka sudah kehabisan akal. Setiap guru yang dikirimkan pastilah mengalami hal yang sama.<p>

Seorang kepala profesor mengeluh, sudah tiga guru yang mengundurkan diri karena putri. Guru-guru yang lain membujuk Profesor Kakashi untuk mengirim guru baru untuk putri.

"Kemana orang itu? Kenapa ia terlambat?"

Gaara datang terlambat. Ia meminta maaf. Profesor Kakashi kesal dengan keterlambatannya dan mengajak Gaara keluar.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Dengan senyuman kecil Gaara menjawab, "Saya terlalu banyak belajar di perpustakaan, jadi..."

Kakashi marah. Ia sudah melihat tanda bibir merah di pipi Gaara, "apa? Terlalu banyak belajar? Apa kau yakin tidak terlalu banyak menghabiskan malam dalam pelukan gisaeng? Lihat wajahmu itu!"

Gaara heran, "wajah saya?" lalu meraba pipinya dan terkejut melihat bekas lipstick di telapak tangannya, "apa ini?"

Kakashi semakin kesal, "kau tanya aku?"

Gaara merasa malu, lalu segeramengalihkan pembicaraan. "Guru mencari saya?"

"Bergegas dan temui tuan putri!"

"Bukankah putri memiliki gurunya sendiri?"

"Ia mengundurkan diri."

Gaara menghela napasnya, "apa putri membuat ulah lagi?"

* * *

><p>Putri Sakura menyirami bunga di tamannya sambil mengomel. Dayangnya berkata bahwa putri berlebihan. Putri tersinggung dan melotot padanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata masuk area taman dengan kaki yang masih tertatih-tatih, menghadap putri. Tentu saja Sakura merasa sangat gembira dengan kehadiran sepupunya itu.<p>

"Yang Mulia." Sapa Hinata disertai senyum manisnya. Sakura membalas senyumannya. Kemudia ia mengajak Hinata melihat-lihat koleksinya. Ada banyak perhiasan berharga di ruangannya. Tusuk konde dalam berbagai model, sepatu sutra, hanbok, peralatan make up, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku heran sekali, mengapa seorang nona bangsawan ingin mengendarai kuda? Kau ini cukup aneh, melukai dirimu sendiri dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

Hinata mengulum senyum, "Mengapa anda mengoleksi sepatu dari sutra padahal anda tidak akan memakai semuanya?"

"Karena aku menginginkannya." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Begitupun denganku. Karena aku menginginkannya. Dan mereka melarangku dan mencoba menghentikanku, hal itu malah membuatku semakin ingin menaikinya."

"Terakhir ku dengar, kau bahkan bisa meraih pelananya?"

Hinata bangga, ia memang berhasil meraihnya walaupun hanya sebentar.

Dayang Putri mengingatkan sudah waktunya belajar, dan Nona Hinata juga harus belajar.

"Belajar! Belajar! Aku kenyang dengan semuanya! Aku tidak mau pergi!" Sakura marah pada dayangnya.

Hinata terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura, "Bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia Raja tahu?"

"Yang Mulia tidak akan berdaya menghadapiku." Jawab Sakura dan keduanya tertawa.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka mengitari taman istana, Hinata sedikit melamun, memikirkan pertunangannya dengan putra penasihat Sabaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari Hinata sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sesaat Hinata termenung, " Jika aku dikurung dalam rumah setelah menikah, mungkin aku mengerti penderitaan Yang Mulia."

"Apa artinya itu?" Sakura tak paham dengan apa yang Hinata maksud.

"Bukankah terperangkap dalam istana ini rasanya sungguh menyesakkan?"

"Aku tidak merasa demikian, karena tidak ada yang tidak bisa ditemukan di dalam istana ini. coba lihat tamanku, kau tahu berapa banyak bunga langka yang memenuhinya?"

"Dibandingkan dengan bunga yang sengaja di tanam dengan istimewa, aku lebih menyukai bunga yang tumbuh bebas di luar." papar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Dayang Putri berlari menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata.

"Saya sudah tahu siapa guru pengganti untuk anda." Kata dayang putri bersemangat.

"Apa masih ada yang bertahan?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Putra bungsu penasihat Sabaku no Rei."

"Putra bungsu penasehat? Sabaku no Gaara?" Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia teringat kembali perkataan Hanabi. dan seketika matanya membelalak.

* * *

><p>Gaara bersiap mengajar Putri dan ingat pesan Profesor, jangan pernah mengangkat tirai apapun yang terjadi. Ingat itu.<br>Gaara tersenyum geli. Ia berjalan sambil kipas-kipas. Gaara tidak sadar kalau di lehernya masih ada bekas lipstik. Gaara minta dayang mengumumkan kedatangannya.

"Yang Mulia, Guru Kerajaan disini."

Gaara masuk dan membungkuk, "suatu kehormatan untuk memberikan pengajaran pada anda. Anda kecewa dengan saya? Kenapa anda tidak mengeluarkan suara anda yang indah itu?" tidak ada sedikitpun suara dari sang putri, Gaara melanjutkan, "Tolong buka buku tentang bakti."

Gaara tidak tahu bahwa yang ia temui adalah Hinata.

* * *

><p>Sementara Putri Sakura ada dalam tandu dan pura-pura sebagai Hinata dari kediaman Pangeran Hiashi. Tandu mereka meninggalkan istana.<br>Dijalan, Sakura ingat saat Hinata membujuknya untuk tukar tempat.

_"Yang Mulia, apa anda tidak ingin melihat diluar pagar istana?" tanya Hinata._

_"Bagaimana dengan pelajaran-nya?"_

_Hinata bersedia menggantikan Putri. Sakura marah, beraninya kau!_

_"Sebenarnya guru Sabaku no Gaara adalah calon suamiku. Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri." Aku Hinata._

Putri jalan keluar bersama dayangnya. Dayang mengeluh, seharusnya Yang Mulia menghentikan Hinata. Tapi kenapa putri justru kerjasama dengannya? Sakura minta dayangnya tidak menyebut Yang Mulia lagi. "Kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu tanpa ampun."

* * *

><p>Hinata berusaha melihat wajah Gaara dari balik tirai, tapi tidak bisa.<p>

"Apa itu Tiga Kepatuhan?" Gaara bertanya. Masih tak ada jawaban apapun, ia menghela napas, "Mereka berkata kalau wanita harus mematuhi ayahnya saat muda, pasangannya setelah hidup dalam pernikahan dan anak laki mereka sampai kematian memisahkan mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka menunjukkan bagaimana wanita hanya bisa hidup dalam bayang-bayang pria."

'_Bayangan?'_ tanya Hinata dalam hati. Hinata sibuk memeriksa memar di pergelangan kakinya. Gaara merasa "Putri" mencoba menggodanya. Gaara marah, "tolong hentikan itu!"

Gaara menantang, "Putri, mungkin berikutnya adalah tirai? Biarlah kita mengagumi kecantikan yang sudah membuat seluruh akademi kerajaan kacau. Tapi tidak ada skandal yang akan membuat saya terbuai. Jika seorang putri menggunakan kecantikannya seperti hiasan murah, bukannya itu tidak berbeda daripada gisaeng rendahan? Saya tidak bisa lagi membiarkan usaha seperti ini untuk menantang guru-guru anda. Kita akhiri saja pelajaran hari ini. Tolong angkat tirainya!"

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti. Sedetik kemudian Gaara benar-benar mengangkat tirai yang memisahkan mereka, "Yang Mulia, apa..."

Hinata terkejut, ia merasa marah. Lalu menunjukkan memar di mata kakinya. "Memar, kau bisa melihatnya." Gaara tertegun. Hinata melanjutkan, "Tidak melukai tubuh yang sudah diberikan oleh orang tua kita adalah dasar dari bakti, jadi aku hanya bisa memohon maaf karena membuatmu melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Tapi, Guru. Apa aku mendengar sesuatu yang lebih pribadi? Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan? Melihatku mengangkat rokku sehingga kau bisa mengintipnya? Atau mungkin kecupan lembut di lehermu itu?"

Hinata menyindir Gaara, yang tampaknya terpelajar dan sopan. Tapi memiliki tanda dari gisaeng di tubuhnya. Berani menuduhnya berbuat macam-macam, bukankah ini munafik.

"Tapi ini adalah dinding istana yang agung yang kau masuki. Melihat kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan di gibang benar-benar sungguh hina. Wanita mungkin akan jalan dibawah bayang-bayang pria, tapi wanita seperti apa yang akan percaya dan bergantung pada pria ceroboh dan palsu seperti itu?" Hinata benar-benar meluapkan kekesalannya pada guru muda didepannya.

Gaara kalah telak, ia jalan keluar. Tapi tersenyum lebar mengingat kata-kata "Putri".

* * *

><p>Raja mendengar kalau Pangeran Hiashi yang notabenenya adiknya mengirim pesan kepada Penasehat Sabaku, ia ingin tahu apa isinya. Tapi anak buah Raja tidak mengetahuinya.<br>Raja sedang sakit dan tabib istana sedang merawatnya. Lalu kasim berkata kalau Pangeran Hiashi ingin menghadap. Raja segera meminta tabib istana untuk sembunyi.  
>Raja tidak ingin adiknya tahu kalau dia sakit parah.<p>

Pangeran Suyang menghadap kakaknya. Keduanya membicarakan putri-putri mereka. "Kita sudah dianugerahi anak perempuan yang hebat." Ujar Raja. Hiashi membenarkan. Kemudian Raja berkata kalau Putri Sakura tumbuh besar tanpa ibunya. Raja berharap Hiashi bisa membantu Putri.

Hiashi tersenyum, "Bukankah pria ceroboh ini (maksudnya dirinya sendiri) harus belajar memahami putrinya sendiri lebih dulu?"

"Aku menyayangi Hinata bagai putriku sendiri. Kuharap kau melakukan hal yang sama pada Sakura dan membantunya." Pinta Raja.

"Ya Yang Mulia." Jawab Hiashi.

"Apa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk Putra Mahkota Konohamaru?" pinta Raja kembali. Raut muka yang murung tak mampu Raja sembunyikan.

"Sudah seharusnya saya melakukannya."

Raja berkata ia merasa lega. Hiashi pamit dan akan ke balairung (Semacam tempat musyawarah para pejabat kerajaan), "Saya akan menunggu Yang Mulia bersama anggota dewan disana."

Setelah Pangeran Hiashi pergi. Raja terlihat sakit. Kasim Kepala panik dan memanggil tabib istana lagi, tapi Raja minta Kasim merendahkan suara karena Hiashi baru saja pergi.

Tabib istana itu ternyata juga anak buah Pangeran Hiashi. Ia lapor kalau Raja menanyakan isi pesan Hiashi untuk Penasehat Sabaku. Tabib juga lapor kondisi kesehatan Raja.

Raja tiba di balairung istana. Agenda dewan adalah untuk mempercepat perjodohan Putri Sakura. Raja ingin tahu pendapat para bangsawan.

Pangeran Hizashi (Adik ke-3 Raja) berkata kalau pernikahan Putri bukan saja penting untuk negara, tapi juga langkah penting yang harus diambil Putri sebagai keturunan Raja. Setelah mereka memilih Menantu Kerajaan untuk Putri, mereka juga harus memilih calon Putri Mahkota (untuk Putra Mahkota Konohamaru). Ini akan memperkuat posisi Putra Mahkota.

Salah satu menteri mengusulkan agar Menantu Kerajaan dipilih oleh Komite Keluarga Kerajaan yang dipimpin Pangeran Hiashi. Pihak lain tidak setuju, jika harus memilih Menantu Kerajaan maka itu adalah tugas Kementrian Ritual, bukan Komite Kerajaan, " Yang Mulia, mohon anda mempercayakan pemilihan pada kementrian ritual."

Pihak Pangeran Hiashi tidak setuju dan berkata sejak Mendiang Raja terdahulu, Komite Kerajaan telah dipercaya untuk memutuskan masalah Keluarga Raja, " apa maksud anda ritual perjodohan bukan masalah keluarga?"

Sabaku no Rei berkata, "kalau jelas itu adalah masalah negara!"

Pangeran Hiashi memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Penasehat Sabaku, "Bagaimana bisa masalah politik kecil menghalangi acara yang besar seperti ini. Kita seharusnya dengan senang hati menyerahkan masalah ini pada Kementrian Ritual."

Setelah pertemuan itu, pihak lawan politik Hiashi heran, bagaimana Pangeran Hiashi bisa menyerah dengan begitu mudah? Mereka dengan senang hati menyerahkan masalah ini ke kementrian Ritual? Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka?

Di depan balairung Pangeran Hiashi mendekati Penasehat Sabaku, "saya menunggu jawaban pesan itu, Tuan."

Raja mengamati mereka semua dengan cemas. Kemudian kasim datang dan melapor kalau putra bungsu Sabaku ditunjuk sebagai Guru Putri Sakura yang baru.

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, di sudut pasar.<p>

Naruto lari ketakutan, ia dikejar-kejar preman. Mungkin lintah darat.

Putri Sakura menikmati perjalanannya keluar istana, terpesona dengan jalanan yang sibuk dan dipenuhi rakyat. Saat itu tandu Puteri berhenti dan ia ingin melihat tempat lain. Dayang Putri pergi memanggil tukang tandu. Tiba-tiba seorang pria menerobos masuk ke dalam tandu Puteri. Sakura terkejut, "Sia..siapa kau?"

Pria itu, Naruto justru terpana melihat kecantikan Putri. Sakura marah, "aku tanya padamu!" Naruto panik, "hush..!" ia menutup mulut putri dengan tangannya.

Putri murka! ia menampar Naruto, "beraninya kau! singkirkan tangan kotormu!". Tapi Naruto malah semakin terpana melihat kecantikan Putri Sakura. Putri tampak shock.

Naruto sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran lintah darat. Mereka berhasil menangkap Naruto yang masih terpesona dengan Sakura.  
>Anak buah lintah darat itu menemukannya, "Ini dia Tuan! disini!" Naruto dibawa pergi, tapi ia justru terus saja memandangi Sakura dengan tampang *ekhem..* bloon.<p>

Dayang Putri lari, "Yang Mu..maksud saya Nona. Apa anda tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura gemetaran, "sudah cukup! Semua ini menakutkanku. Kita segera kembali!" Sakura tidak ingin melihat Naruto yang dipukuli oleh anak buah lintah darat itu.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai ini!" perintah Sakura pada dayangnya.

"Ya."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Hinata masih kesal dengan pengajaran Gaara tentang wanita yang hanya bisa hidup dalam bayang-bayang pria.<p>

Dayang Putri masuk, Nona Hinata. Ini gawat. Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota menuju kesini.  
>Hinata terkejut, "Apa?"<p>

Putra Mahkota Konohamaru sampai di kediaman kakaknya. Dayang mengumumkan kedatangannya, "Yang Mulia, Putra Mahkota ingin menghadap."  
>Hinata kelabakan, tapi untung Putri Sakura tiba tepat waktu. "Yang Mulia.."<p>

"Kakak, ini aku. Kakak?"

Konohamaru akhirnya masuk dan memberi salam pada Putri juga Hinata. Konohamaru berkata kalau dia mendengar soal perjodohan kakaknya. Putra Mahkota merasa cemas, Ibu sudah lama meninggal dan jika kakak juga meninggalkan istana, "apa yang akan terjadi denganku?"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku saat waktunya tiba. Bukankah akusudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan di depan orang lain?  
>Yang Mulia…suatu hari nanti kau akan mengambil alih negara kita. Kesulitan apapun yang kau hadapi, kau harus tetap tenang." Tukas Sakura, tersenyum menenangkan adiknya.<p>

"Aku pasti sudah membiarkan kelemahan mempengaruhi pikiranku untuk sekejap. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kasihan Putra Mahkota masih remaja dan ia hanya bergantung pada kakaknya. Sementara Ibu sudah meninggal dan Raja sakit-sakitan.

Setelah Putra Mahkota pergi, Hinata tanya apa Putri menikmati perjalanan-nya keluar istana? Sakura tidak mengaku kalau merasa senang, ia hanya berkata biasa saja. "Semua kebisingan itu meracuni telingaku. Belum lagi betapa sulitnya bernafas dengan semua debu itu."  
>"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata heran.<p>

Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Katakan padaku, bagaimana dengan calon pendampingmu itu?"

Hinata berkata kalau pria itu jenis yang suka pergi ke Gibang dan mendapatkan tanda (lipstik) di lehernya. Seorang Playboy. Putri heran, bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa menjadi guru kerajaan? Dan bagaimana Hinata bisa melihat tanda semacam itu? "Apa kau mengangkat tirainya?"  
>Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan dayang Putri membela Hinata, "tapi itu bukan salah Nona Hinata, guru yang mengangkatnya sendiri."<p>

Putri merasa itu lebih baik, karena sekarang Guru Sabaku menganggap Hinata sebagai dirinya, ini menguntungkannya. Putri tidak harus menghadiri pelajaran dan bisa menyirami bunga di tamannya. "Jadi aku akan membiarkanmu dan calon pendampingmu untuk bisa akrab."

"Yang Mulia!" Hinata menggerutu bersemu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke berlatih bersama anak buahnya. Sasuke berhasil mengalahkannya dengan merampas dua pedang dari lawannya. Gaara menonton latihan itu dan tersenyum. "Apa anak buahmu tahu kalau atasan mereka menghabiskan malam dengan minum-minum?"<p>

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau ajarkan pada orang adalah seni minum kan? Jika kau mau berhenti minum, kau harus menjauhi Naruto." Kata Sasuke. Keduanya tertawa.

Mereka bertaruh kalau Naruto pasti ada di Gibang, "apa dia bisa menolak rasa manis menyenangkan dari anggur?" Mereka jalan ke kota dan melihat Naruto dibawa paksa oleh para lintah darat.

"Bukankah itu dia?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke langsung membentak mereka, "beraninya kalian memperlakukan seorang bangsawan seperti ini?"

Mereka berkata kalau bangsawan ini menolak membayar hutangnya pada mereka. Jadi mereka akan mengawal Naruto ke tempat mereka untuk diskusi. "Benar kan, Tuan Muda?"  
>"Aku tidak pernah berkata aku tidak akan membayar hutangku." Kilah Naruto.<p>

Sasuke minta mereka melepaskan sahabatnya itu, "aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti."

Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana caranya. Sasuke menunjukkan badgenya, "apa ini tidak cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Lintah darat itu mencibir, "Petugas Kehakiman dari Ibukota? aku mengerti." Dia berkata pada Naruto, kalau narutoberuntung memiliki teman yang cukup berpengaruh. Dan mereka pergi.

* * *

><p>Putra Mahkota berlatih memanah disaksikan Raja dan Sabaku no Rei. Putra Mahkota tidak berhasil mengenai sasaran. Raja resah, menghadapi kelemahan seseorang memerlukan keberanian besar. "Jangan biarkan itu mempengaruhi tujuan. Apa kau tidak juga semakin menguasainya?" dan kemudian Raja berkata dengan sendu, "Hiashi dilahirkan untuk menduduki tahta."<p>

Rei terkejut, "Yang Mulia…itu terlalu berprasangka."

Raja merasa waktunya tidak lama lagi, tanpa dukungan ayahnya, bagaimana anak itu bisa menahan pamannya yang ambisius.

"Yang Mulia.." hanya itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir Penasehat Sabaku.

Raja berkata ia akan bersedia menemui ajalnya dengan sukarela jika ia bisa memastikan keamanan Putra Mahkota. Penasehat merasa sedih, "jangan membuat pelayan Anda mendengar ucapan seperti itu."

Raja merasa bisa mengandalkan Penasehat Sabaku selamanya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa lagi melakukannya. Rei terkejut, "Apa yang membuat Anda berpikir seperti itu? Bolahkah saya mengetahui alasannya, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan bersama Hiashi?" tanya Raja.

* * *

><p>Pangeran Hiashi juga bertemu dengan sekutunya. Mereka merasa Raja tidak akan diam saja setelah mendengar kalau Hiashi mengirim pesan ke kediaman Penasehat Sabaku.<p>

Sampai sekarang Sabaku no Rei belum juga mengirimkan jawaban atas tawaran pertunangan dari Hiashi. Sementara Rei dan Raja sangat dekat hubungannya. Ini berarti Sabaku no Rei tidak akan masuk ke dalam kelompok Hiashi. Ia bertekad untuk mengikat keluarganya dengan keluarga Sabaku no Rei.

* * *

><p>Gaara, Sasuke dan Naruto minum bersama dibawah cahaya bulan. Gaara dan Sasuke mencemaskan Naruto yang tidak bisa membayar hutangnya.<br>"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya lintah darat pasar itu. Mereka menginginkan lebih banyak darimu tidak peduli betapa parahnya sakit ibumu."

Mereka menawarkan bantuan, "berapa jumlahnya? Tapi jangan berpikir kalau kami tidak akan meminta bunga." Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

Namun Naruto masih terpesona dengan gadis yang ia lihat di tandu tadi, "aku melihat seorang gadis dengan kecantikan yang tidak tertandingi hari ini. Mungkin hanya bisa ditandingi oleh kecantikan bunga delapan propinsi, Putri Sakura."

"Bunga tercantik? tidak sejauh itu…dia terlihat biasa saja bagiku." Semua terkejut dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah melihat Putri Sakura? Ayo katakan sesuatu!"

Gaara mengaku kalau ia dipercaya menjadi guru Sang Putri. Temannya tidak percaya, "kenapa kau baru mengatakan ini pada kami sekarang? Apa dia benar-benar sangat cantik?"

"Putri atau bukan, dia hanyalah seorang wanita." Jawab Gaara acuh.

Ketiganya pulang dengan mabuk. Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Gaara sampai di rumahnya, ia mabuk. "Ayah, saya pulang. Ada tamu ya?"

"Kau minum lagi?" tanya Rei kesal.

Gaara berkata hanya minum sedikit dengan teman. Ayahnya menyuruh Gaara tidur. Ternyata Sabaku no Rei sedang menerima tamu Pangeran Hiashi. Hiashi berkata, "Gaara sepertinya anak muda yang cukup berani. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang baik tentang putriku."

Rei bertanya apa hanya itu niat perjodohan ini. Hiashi berkata kalau Penasehat dan dirinya yang bisa mencegah terjadinya tragedi.

"Tragedi?" Rei bertanya tak mengerti.

"Jika aku berkata setelah Yang Mulia meninggal." Kata Hiashi dan hal itu membuat Rei marah, "jaga perkataan anda!"

Hiashi berkata kalau ia bersumpah akan melindungi tahta dan juga Putra Mahkota, "Apa Tuan akan mempercayaiku?"

"Bahkan sampah yang berkeliaran di jalan tidak akan percaya itu. Kau adalah orang yang akan menyarankan kalau satu-satunya cara melindungi keturunannya adalah membantai calon yang tepat untuk menduduki tahta, Hiashi!"

Hiashi tahu, kalau ini berarti salah satu dari mereka akan mati demi bertahan. "Ini bukan hanya kita Tuan. Apa anda siap menyaksikan anak-anak kita harus menanggung ini semua? Tapi jika kita bergabung, hidup mereka tidak perlu dikorbankan dengan sia-sia."

* * *

><p>Putri Sakura mulai senang dengan pertukaran mereka. Ia berkata tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Sakura berkata jika memang Hinata tidak tahan lagi, ia bisa mengatakannya pada Gaara yang sebenarnya. Sakura sendiri yang membantu Hinata mengenakan hanboknya. Sakura juga memasangkan hiasannorigae di hanbok Hinata.

Waktunya belajar. Gaara ingin mengatakan beberapa aturan sebelum belajar. Gaara berkata ia akan mengingat kata-kata Putri, tapi Putri juga harus tetap serius saat belajar. Gaara tidak ingin menerima gangguan apapun. "Putri juga harus mengartikan setiap kalimat, lalu catat semua hal penting yang saya ajarkan. Anda juga harus menyerahkan catatan itu pada pertemuan berikutnya serta menghafal isi hasil belajar kita pada hari itu." Seung Yoo akan melakukan ujian lisan jika Putri gagal. "Kenapa anda tidak menjawab?"

"Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Hinata, ekhem disini "Putri"

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia."

"Jika kau menyalah gunakan posisimu sebagai guru untuk membalas apa yang terjadi kemarin, sebagai seorang murid aku tidak akan membantah. Mengenai sikap guru sebelumnya, aku akan memberikan maaf dengan lapang dada."

Keduanya sepakat melanjutkan pelajaran.

Raja tiba-tiba mengunjungi Institut Kerajaan. Para Profesor terkejut, "Yang Mulia."

Raja berkata ia dengar putri sudah berganti guru lagi. Profesor Kepala minta maaf, "Hal ini disebabkan karena ketidak mampuan hamba."

Raja ingin menemui Putri.

Sementara itu Gaara mulai mengetes "Putri", "Bibeop buleon, Bido bulhaeng ?" tanya Gaara

"Bicara dengan kata yang tepat dan tidak mengambil jalan yang salah." Jawab Hinata tanpa keraguan.

"Gumu Taekeon, Shinmu Taekhaeng?"

"Bicara dengan kata-kata yang sopan/tidak semaunya. Berlaku seperti yang sudah dicontohkan (yang baik)."

Gaara terlihat kagum, "Jaeosabu Isamo Ihaedong.?"

"Jika kau mencintai ibumu seperti halnya ayahmu, mereka akan sama-sama dicintai."

"Jaeosabu Isagun Igyeongdong?"

"Mencintai Penguasamu seperti yang kau lakukan pada ayahmu dengan sikap penghormatan yang sama."

"Anda menyebutkan artinya dengan lancar. Cukup mengagumkan." Puji Gaara.

Baginda Raja tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Gaara berdiri menghormat. Profesor mengenalkan Sabaku no Gaara sebagai guru baru Putri.  
>Raja berkata ia ingin melihat bagaimana putri belajar, ia berterima kasih pada Gaara.<p>

"Ini sama sekali bukan beban, Yang Mulia."

Raja tanya apa dia bisa duduk untuk mengikuti proses belajar. Gaara mengiyakan. Tapi dibalik tirai Hinata panik, bagaimana kalau Pamannya tahu.

Gaara mulai mengajar lagi, "Go Mochwigiae, Igun Chwigigyeong, Gyeomji Jabuya. Yang Mulia tolong jelaskan artinya."

Hinata tidak ingin Raja tahu, jadi ia tidak menjawabnya, hanya bergumam saja. Raja berkata kalau Putri sepertinya masih butuh bimbingan, "Aku harap Guru Sabaku bisa menjadi pembimbingnya."  
>Gaara tampak malu, "Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia."<p>

Raja sepertinya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini, "sudahlah."  
>Raja tampak senang dengan Gaara dan ia menolak menemui Putrinya. Raja tidak ingin mengganggu proses belajar putrinya.<p>

"Kudengar kau tampan dan pintar. Ajarkan pengetahuan berhargamu itu kepada Putra Mahkota juga bukan hanya untuk Putri." Pinta Raja.

"Kemurahan Paduka tidak terukur." Jawab Gaara dan Raja pun pergi.

Hinata bernafas lega, ia lolos kali ini. Tapi Gaara marah, "Yang Mulia, Anda memiliki bakat mengagumkan untuk mempermalukan guru Anda."

* * *

><p>Hinata melapor kepada Putri Sakura, "Baginda mengunjungi Institut Kerajaan." Sakura terkejut, "bagaimana bisa?"<p>

Hinata berkata untung saja pertukaran mereka tidak diketahui Baginda. Tapi bagaimana kalau Raja datang lagi?

Sakura menenangkan sepupunya, "Ayah tidak akan datang lagi, setelah pelajaran Klasik, guru akan diganti. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Atau kau ingin mengungkap kebenarannya sekarang?"  
>"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membuat Yang Mulia dalam kesulitan karenaku."<p>

* * *

><p>Anak buah Hiashi menghadap dan berkata kalau Baginda memanggil Pangeran Hiashi ke istana.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata mencoba sekali lagi untuk naik kuda dan akhirnya ia berhasil. Ia perlahan-lahan menjalankan kudanya, ia gembira sekali.<p>

Sementara Gaara masih kesal karena dipermalukan "Putri". Lalu Gaara melihat Hinata saat ia berjalan di jalanan kota. Ia mengikuti Hinata. Gaara bingung, _'Yang Mulia, apa ini?'_

Lalu ia melihat kalau kuda Hinata kehilangan kendali dan Hinata menangis ketakutan di punggung kuda. Gaara lari mencari kuda yang lain dan ia bergegas menyusul Hinata.

* * *

><p>Raja mengadakan pertemuan, ia mengumpulkan semua menteri dan membuat pengumuman. Raja sudah memilih sendiri calon Menantu Kerajaan untuk Putrinya.<br>Para menteri ingin tahu siapa calonnya.

"Aku telah memilih Putra Penasehat Sabaku no Rei sebagai Menantu Kerajaan."

Pangeran Hiashi dan Penasehat Sabaku sama-sama terkejut, mereka juga tidak tahu menahu masalah ini.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke sudut lain.<p>

Gaara mengejar Hinata dan berhasil melompat ke kuda Hinata, tapi Gaara tidak bisa menghentikan kuda itu. Kuda itu terus saja berlari mendekati tebing. Gaara tidak punya pilihan, kecuali memeluk Hinata erat-erat dan melompat dari kuda! *dalam dramanya adegan ini diputar secara slowmotion. Bayangin deh! xD*

* * *

><p><strong>Seriusnya<strong>** baru kali ini author membuat satu chapter aja nyampe dua hari. Ohh! Bolak-balik play video-pause-ketik -play video-pause- ketik . Pegel punggung asli! Jadi berfikir dua kali, lanjut kah? Drama ini bener-bener author suka banget, tapi untuk nulis di ffc butuh perjuangan sekali mana cerita masih panjang pula *gigit jari*. Maka dari itu readers berilah author abal-abal ini masukkan di kotak review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimers : Punyanya Om Masashi K :D**

**Langsung aja ya, lagi ga mood ngasih muqaddimah *plakk! ^^v**

**Happy reading aja, and peraturannya selalu sama, don't like don't read :D**

.

.

.

Gaara memacu kudanya mengejar kuda "Putri". Sementara Hinata mulai kehilangan kendali atas kudanya. Ia ngeri saat melihat belokan tajam di atas tebing.  
>Gaara tahu situasinya memang berbahaya. Ia mendekat ke kuda Hinata dan melompat ke atasnya. Hinata terkejut, tapi saat kuda mereka sudah hampir terjun ke jurang. Gaara memeluk Hinata erat-erat dan tanpa aba-aba mereka melompat dari atas kuda.<p>

.

.

.

Raja mengumumkan kalau ia sudah memilih Sabaku no Gaara sebagai Menantu Kerajaan/Pangeran Pendamping untuk Putri Sakura. Sabaku no Rei dan Pangeran Hiashi terkejut.  
>.<p>

.

.

Dayang Putri lari-lari, "Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!" Putri Sakura heran, "kenapa kau panik sekali?" Dayang melapor kalau Baginda sudah memilih Sabaku no Gaara sebagai calon suami Putri.  
>Sakura terbelalak, "Sabaku no Gaara?"<p>

.

.

.

Gaara dan Hinata jatuh berguling-guling di tanah. Hinata langsung berdiri dan melihat ke bawah tebing. Gaara menarik Hinata menjauh, "Anda hampir kehilangan nyawa anda."  
>Gaara marah, "Apa Yang Mulia punya dua nyawa? Bagaimana seorang wanita bisa demikian ceroboh?"<p>

.

.

.

Pihak Pangeran Hiashi protes, "tolong batalkan keputusan Baginda. Bagaimana bisa memilih Pangeran Pendamping tanpa mengikuti prosedur pemilihan? Ini melanggar aturan Kerajaan yang ketat."

Raja bertanya apa keinginannya memilih Pangeran pendamping melanggar aturan Kerajaan?

Salah satu pejabat balik bertanya, "Bagaimana seseorang yang belum lulus tes kualifikasi bisa menjadi Pangeran Pendamping?"

Raja merasa tersinggung, "Apa maksudmu putra Perdana Menteri Sabaku no Rei, tidak memenuhi syarat menjadi Pangeran Pendamping?"

"Hamba, Hiashi ingin berbicara, karena Yang Mulia Raja sudah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Sabaku no Gaara sebagai Pangeran Pendamping, bagaimana kita bisa bertindak semau sendiri? Lagipula, sesuai pengetahuan saya. Karakter dan kepandaian Gaara, sama dengan ayahnya. Dia akan menjadi Pangeran Pendamping yang cocok. Tapi, aturan kerajaan tidak boleh diabaikan. Kita bisa menyederhanakan-nya dan memasukkan lamaran untuk menunjuk Sabaku no Gaara sebagai Pangeran Pendamping. Jika saya ditunjuk sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah pernikahan Istana, saya akan merasa sangat berbahagia dan terhormat."

Raja terpaksa setuju, Hiashi cocok sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab dalam pernikahan istana. "Kita akan memprosesnya." Ujar Raja.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat selesai, Sabaku no Rei bertemu dengan Pangeran Hiashi. Hiashi berkata kalau sekarang ia mengerti jawaban Sabaku senior itu dari lamaran yang diajukannya. "Kau memilih membuangku demi Yang Mulia. Selamat."

Rei juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Hiashi pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban.

.

.

.

Gaara mengecek kudanya dan melihat Hinata yang duduk membersihkan diri.

Hinata tampak terkejut karena roknya sobek.

Gaara jalan mendekat dan marah, "bagaimana anda bisa bertindak begitu sembrono? Tanpa melihat kenyataan kalau anda seorang Putri, di Joseon, bahkan seorang gadis biasa, tidak akan di tengah hari seperti ini, berani menunggang kuda di tengah jalan!"

Hinata jengkel dengan sikap Gaara, "Apa kau berkata dengan berani?"

"Saya akan kembali ke istana sekarang untuk menghukum penjaga dan dayang yang mengijinkan Putri meninggalkan istana sendirian." Kata Gaara kesal.

Hinata berdiri, "kalau ada orang yang harus dihukum, kau juga salah satunya. Kau berani menggunakan bahasa yang tidak sopan seperti "manja" dan "berani" untuk menggambarkan seorang Putri."

" Apa?"

Hinata mengancam, kalau Gaara tidak mau ikut terseret masalah ini, sebaiknya diam saja dan pergi saja. Gaara berkata kalau ia ingin sekali pergi, tapi sebagai guru Putri, dia harus tanggung jawab. "Naiklah ke kuda."

"Pinjamkan aku punggungmu."

Gaara kaget, "punggung?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku untuk naik ke atas kuda?"  
>Gaara tidak percaya, "Anda akan menginjak punggungku untuk naik ke atas kuda?" Hinata merasa itu tidak ada salahnya, "kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena harga dirimu? Di depan Putri negeri ini, kau masih berani mencemaskan harga diri seorang pria?" kali ini Gaara harus-harus membungkuk untuk diinjak Hinata.<br>Hinata bertumpu diatas punggung Gaara untuk naik ke atas kuda. Gaara meringis menahan sakit. Hinata hanya berkata "Maaf."  
>Gaara berjalan sambil memegang kekang kuda, ia heran kenapa Hinata naik kuda padahal takut.<br>"Bagaimana pria bisa mengerti perasaan hati wanita?"

"Jika saya berpikir sebagai guru dan bukannya pria, mungkin saya akan bisa mengertinya."

"Benarkah? Jika kau mengendarai kuda di tempat terbuka yang luas, apa kau akan merasa bebas? Kau harus pergi secepat mungkin untuk merasakan angin. Setakut apapun aku, aku masih berharap untuk mengalaminya sekali. Sebagai wanita, akan lebih sulit bagiku untuk melakukan kontak dengan dunia luar setelah menikah. Itulah mengapa aku membutuhkan kenangan yang indah, yang bisa membantuku melawan kehidupan yang sulit dan membosankan."  
>Gaara merenungkan kata-kata Hinata dengan serius.<br>.

.

.

Putri Sakura ingin menghadap ayahnya. Tapi Kasim berkata kalau Baginda sedang membahas masalah penting dengan Wakil Perdana Menteri.

Raja tampak senang dan berkata kalau Putri dan Gaara adalah pasangan yang dijodohkan oleh langit. Sabaku no Rei berkata kalau putranya masih banyak kekurangan. Tapi dia akan menjadi bantuan besar untuk Baginda. Raja.

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk Putra Mahkota. Konohamaru"

Rei segara menimpali, "baik baginda, untuk Putra Mahkota, tentu saja."  
>.<p>

.

.

Gaara membawa Hinata ke Gibang. Hinata kaget, "dimana ini?"

"Anda tidak bisa memasuki istana dengan penampilan seperti ini. Kita disini untuk meminjam baju. Kita segera kembali ke istana, setelah anda berganti baju."

Hinata ragu-ragu.

" Anda tidak akan turun?" Tanya Gaara.

Hinata terpaksa ikut masuk.  
>Di dalam, Gaara disambut oleh para gisaeng dengan hangat, "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Ayo kedalam, kenapa tuan tidak datang semalam?"<p>

Gaara berkata ia datang untuk meminjam baju bersih. Mereka heran, untuk apa? Untuk apa? Lalu mereka melihat Hinata.

"Siapa Nona yang terlihat membosankan ini?" Para gisaeng itu mengejek, "wajahnya begitu polos dan lugu. Aku ingin tahu habis bergulingan dari mana dia." Lalu Gisaeng itu menyadari kalau baju Gaara juga kotor, "apa kalian berdua bergulingan bersama?" Mereka cekikikan.

Gaara membentak, "kalian semua! Dia bukan orang yang bisa kalian jadikan lelucon! Tunjukkan kamar untuknya!"  
>Hinata diantar ke sebuah kamar dan ia mengamati Gaara dari jendela. Gaara dikerumini Gisaeng. Hinata ngomel, dasar buaya..tidak bermoral. Hinata menutup jendela dengan kesal. (Hinata pasti jengkel karena "tunangan-nya" terbukti biasa main di Gibang)<br>Tiba-tiba seorang pria mabuk masuk dan mengira Hinata seorang gisaeng, "Oh kekasihku disini! Kesini sayang."

Hinata kaget, ia cepat berdiri dan menghindar, "Kau salah orang." Pria itu terus saja mengejar Hinata. Untung seorang Gisaeng masuk dan membujuk pria itu untuk pergi.  
>Hinata tampak ketakutan. Sementara Gaara sibuk memilih-milih hanbok. Gaara stress, tidak ada hanbok Gisaeng itu yang tidak transparan. "Aku bisa melihat melaluinya! Apa tidak satupun dari kalian yang punya baju yang pantas untuk dipakai?"<br>Gaara akhirnya memilih satu set Hanbok dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Ia heran dan ingin keluar, tapi melihat ujung rok Hinata dari balik sekat kamar. Hinata takut kalau dikira Gisaeng lagi, makanya ia sembunyi. Hinata sepertinya kelelahan. Ia tertidur di balik sekat itu. Gaara melihatnya dan tersenyum geli.  
>Gaara membungkuk dan mengamati wajah Hinata dengan dekat sekali. Gaara meletakkan hanbok dan akan pergi. Ia justru melihat mata kaki Hinata yang bengkak.<br>Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata terbangun dan heran melihat kompres di kakinya.  
>Ia mengambil bahan untuk kompres, sepertinya ada yang menumbuk tanaman obat dan mengolesnya ke mata kakinya.<br>Hinata mengenakan baju gisaeng dan mengendap-endap keluar. Ia bertemu Gaara, "Anda mau kemana Yang Mulia?"  
>Hinata berkata ingin mencari kudanya. Gaara berkata kalau kudanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk membawa Hinata.<p>

"Saya sudah menyiapkan sebuah tandu untuk anda, Ayo!"

Hinata protes, "mengapa kau memilih setelan memalukan ini untukku? Tolong pilihkan setelan yang lebih terhormat."

"Terhormat? Untuk seorang wanita yang tidur dengan kaki terjulur keluar tadi, benar-benar tidak cocok menggunakan kata itu. Sekarang istana pasti kacau karena mencari Anda. Tolong segera kembali."  
>Hinata mengikuti Gaara pergi. Seorang gisaeng mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, ia heran Yang Mulia Putri? Saat keluar, ternyata petugas tandu tidak ada. Gaara bingung, kemana mereka. Hinata sadar kalau norigae pemberian Putri hilang. Hinata minta Gaara mencarinya lagi di dalam. Gaara pergi ke dalam dan mendapatkan norigae itu. Gaara keluar, sekarang tukang tandu sudah lengkap. Ia berkata pada Hinata, yang dikira ada dalam tandu, kalau ia sudah kembali. Tapi tidak ada sahutan.<br>Gaara mengetuk tandu dan masih tidak ada suara. Ia membuka jendela, ternyata tandu kosong. Gaara kebingungan dan mencari Hinata.

Hinata bersembunyi di sudut, ia melihat Gaara yang kelabakan sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata bergegas pulang.  
>.<p>

.

.

Gaara pergi ke istana. Penjaga heran, bukankah ini Profesor Sabaku no Gaara? kenapa disini di jam selarut ini? Gaara nyengir, ia berkata ke istana untuk memeriksa mereka, apa mereka bertugas dengan baik. Penjaga itu berkata kalau Gaara punya selera humor. Gaara berkata kalau ia meninggalkan buku di dalam, ia harus mengambilnya kembali.

Penjaga mengijinkan masuk. Gaara langsung ke kediaman Putri. Dayang Sakura menemui Gaara, "ada masalah apa?"

Gaara menanyakan Putri. Dayang heran kenapa Gaaratanya.

"Aku harus mengetahuinya."

Dayang berkata kalau Putri menghadap Raja. Gaara lega, "kalau begitu dia sudah kembali."

Dayang bingung, "apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Gaara. Ia hanya mengembalikan bungkusan, dan minta Dayang menjaga Putri baik-baik. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Putri, kau akan dihukum berat."

"Ya."

Setelah Gaara pergi, Dayang membuka bungkusan, ternyata Norigae milik Putri.  
>.<p>

.

.

Raja bertanya apa Sakura begitu membenci Gaara?

"Tidak ada yang perlu disukai atau tidak disukai."

Raja berkata kalau ia dengar Sakura sudah mengikuti pelajaran Gaara dengan rajin, itu sebabnya Raja yakin kalau Sakura tidak akan menolak Gaara.

"Saya masih akan tetap berada di sisi Putra Mahkota, tolong tunda proses pemilihan Pangeran Pendamping."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencemaskan Putra Mahkota, kau harus menikahi Sabaku no Gaara. Berapa lama kau akan bisa ada di samping Putra Mahkota? Sampai dia dewasa? Atau sampai Putra Mahkota naik takhta?"

Putri menahan tangisnya, Ayah!

"Orang yang bisa melindungi Putra Mahkota bukanlah ayahnya yang hidupnya akan segera berakhir atau juga kakak perempuan-nya yang tidak mengerti politik. Hanya ada Sabaku no Gaara." Kata Raja.

Putri masih berusaha membujuk, "selama Ayah tetap hidup dengan sehat—"

Raja memotong, "sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan adikmu percaya harapan kosong itu? Aku tidak bisa lagi memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan ...dan hatiku sangat berat."

.

.

.

Putri Sakura jalan kembali ke kediaman-nya. Ia berkata pada dayangnya, "Orang yang akan menjadi suami Hinata akan menjadi Pangeran Pendampingku. Apa kau pernah mendengar hal seaneh ini?"

"Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak tahu apa Hinata tahu masalah ini. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Prof. Sabaku no Gaara besok dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Dayang lapor kalau Gaara tadi datang.

Putri kaget, "siapa? Gaara? Ini sudah malam, ada apa?"

Dayang berkata kalau Gaara mengembalikan sesuatu. Ia memberikan bungkusan itu. Putri membukanya dan kaget, "ini.."

Dayang juga berkata kalau Putri memberikan norigae itu pada Nona Hinata. Sakura tertegun, apa artinya jika wanita memberikan norigae pada seorang pria?  
>.<p>

.

.

Di kediaman Pangeran Hiashi, Ny. Kurenai marah dan menghukum putrinya.

Kurenai memukul betis Hinata dengan rotan.

"Sepertinya naik kuda di depan umum belum cukup jelek. Kau bahkan pulang dengan mengenakan baju Gisaeng! Apa kau tidak punya pikiran sama sekali?!" Hinata terjatuh karena kesakitan.

Tenten (Pelayan Hinata namanya Tenten, hehe ^^v) langsung mendekati Hinata, "Nona!"

" Janji padaku kalau kau tidak akan naik kuda lagi kelak! Ayo janji!"

Dengan berat hati Hinata mengikuti perintah ibunya, "Saya tidak akan pernah naik kuda lagi."

"Jika kau berani naik kuda lagi, kau akan membuatku cepat mati. Apa kau mengerti?" (tenang reader ini cuma gertakan aja, ceritanya Kurenai itu ibu yang penyayang kok :p ) "Ya."  
>.<p>

.

.

Tenten mengobati Hinata, Hinata mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Cepat bubuhkan obatnya. Tenten."

"Ya, saya sedang melakukannya. Memar di mata kaki anda sudah sembuh." Hinata ingat kata-kata Gaara, 'terhormat? Untuk seorang wanita yang tidur dengan kaki terjulur keluar tadi, tidak cocok mengatakan kata itu.' " Apa dia sendiri yang membubuhkan obat?"

Tenten heran, "apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

Rekan politik Sabaku no Rei mengadakan perayaan, "Selamat! Anda sekarang menjadi Ayah dari Pangeran Pendamping. Hiashi sudah kalah dengan Yang Mulia dan Tuan."

Dua orang yang ikut hadir adalah Asuma Sarutobi (Deputi Menteri Hukum) dan Uchiha Fugaku (Menteri Urusan Militer).

Fugaku heran, kenapa Hiashi menerima putusan Yang Mulia dan bahkan mengajukan diri sebagai Orang yang menangani masalah perbikahan kerajaan. Bukankah dia ingin membuat Gaara sebagai menantunya sendiri. Kenapa dia menerima pilihan Yang Mulia untuk Pangeran Pendamping tanpa protes. Tapi jika Hiashi tidak menerimanya, lalu mau apa dia?  
>Sabaku no Rei lebih resah, karena Pangeran Hiashi sudah menjadi orang yang menangani pernikahan maka proses pemilihan Pangeran Pendamping ada di tangannya.<p>

.

.

.

Hiashi mengadakan rapat. Rekan Hiashi kesal, "dia benar-benar mengabaikan lamaranmu dan menawarkan anaknya sendiri untuk posisi Pangeran Pendamping. Ini jelas deklarasi perang dari Baginda dan Sabaku no Rei."

Rekan yang lainnya pun ikut kesal, "Pangeran Hiashi terlalu pemurah, bahkan menawarkan diri menjadi orang yang menangani pernikahan. Kenapa tidak jadi mak comblang saja sejak awal.?"

Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka tanya apa rencana Hiashi, dan ia menjawab, "Mencari calon lain untuk Pangeran Pendamping untuk menggantikan Sabaku no Gaara."  
>.<p>

.

.

Paginya, petugas menempel pemberitahuan. Semua orang ingin tahu isinya. Tenten ikut melihat, apa katanya? Seorang pria berkata kalau pernikahan antar keluarga dihentikan sementara sebelum Putri memutuskan calon pendampingnya.

Tenten melapor kepada Hinata, "Nona, Putri Sakura akan menikah."

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia mengerti, "sepertinya memang ditempel dimana-mana."

.

.

.

Hinata masuk istana dan mengenakan hanbok Putri dengan bantuan para dayang. Hinata tanya kemana Putri.

Dayang berkata kalau Putri pergi sendirian dan tidak mengijinkan mereka mengikutinya. Putri jadi sensitif karena rencana pernikahan-nya.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Mereka mencari calon untuk Pangeran Pendamping." Dayang heran, "tapi..kenapa saya tidak melihat norigae yang diberikan Yang Mulia pada anda?"

"A-aku meninggalkannya di rumah." Jawab Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segara berlalu.

Dayang menghadap Putri Sakura dan berkata kalau Hinata sudah pergi untuk belajar. Putri tampak berpikir, "Seorang pria menyimpan norigae apa artinya itu?"

"Itu..itu.." jawab dayang bingung.

Sakura curiga sudah terjadi sesuatu diantara keduanya. "Aku ingin memastikan ini sendiri."  
>.<p>

.

.

Gaara bersiap untuk mengajar dan Prof. Kepala, Kakashibertanya, "apa benar-benar bisa mengendalikannya?"

Gaara heran, "apa maksud anda? Apa maksudnya pelajaran Tuan Putri?" Gaara melirik rekannya, "saya tidak mengerti mengapa para Profesor lain mengalami kesulitan dengan Yang Mulia."

"Lalu bagaimana Sang Putri itu?"  
>"Dia sangat...misterius." Lalu tertawa.<p>

Para profesor di ruangan itu melongo. Gaara berdehem dan jalan pergi. Gaara masih mengingat saat "Putri" memaksanya membungkuk dan menginjak punggungnya, ia cengar cengir sendiri. Lalu menguasai dirinya lagi dan berkata untuk segera diumumkan kedatangannya. Dayang mengumumkan kedatangan Profesor Sabaku dan membukakan pintu.  
>Gaara duduk dan Hinata ada di balik tirai. Seorang dayang masuk membawa teh untuk Gaara.<br>Gaara minum tehnya. Dayang itu ternyata Sakura yang menyamar. Sakuramempelajari wajah Gaara dan sepertinya ia terkesan.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja semalam?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata.

"Ya" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Saya tidak tahu mengapa saya cemas sekali pada Yang Mulia yang baik-baik saja di istana. Seharusnya saya tidak perlu cemas."

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu."

Gaara menyindir setengah bercanda, "hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kuda yang tidak bisa ditungganginya, melemparkan diri dalam pelukan pria dan berguling di rumput bersama..Apa anda pernah mendengar dongeng wanita yang tidak tahu malu ini?"

Mata Sakura membesar karena kaget. Hinata membalas sindiran Gaara, "aku dengar pria itu bahkan membawa gadis itu ke Gibang tanpa persetujuannya dan membuat gadis itu mengenakan baju memalukan. Oh, apa yang terjadi dengan norigae yang ia berikan pada pria itu?"

"Jadi anda sudah mendengar tentang itu? Norigae gadis yang tertidur disamping pria dengan ceroboh tapi tiba-tiba menghilang-"

Sakura tidak tahan lagi, tangannya gemetaran dan menjatuhkan teko teh.  
>Gaara terkejut. Hinata juga, ia jalan membuka tirai, matanya membesar saat melihat sepupunya.<p>

.

.  
>Sakura dan Hinata jalan bersama. Hinata mengeluh, Putri membuatnya terkejut, kenapa memainkan permainan berbahaya?<p>

"Bicara tentang bahaya, bukankah kita sama? Jika kau bisa pura-pura menjadi Putri, mengapa aku tidak bisa pura-pura menjadi dayang?" Sakura menyerahkan norigae ke Hinata.

Hinata kaget, "bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura berkata kalau semalam, dayangnya menerima ini dari Gaara.

"Dia datang mengembalikan ini ?" Hinata semakin terkejut.  
>"Gadis yang tertidur di samping pria dengan ceroboh lalu tiba-tiba menghilang...apa itu kau?"<p>

"Dia bicara tentang saat kami bertemu diluar istana secara kebetulan."

"Dia pria dewasa, tapi kenapa menggunakan bahasa yang menjengkelkan seperti itu, sepertinya kalian berdua sangat dekat."

"Dekat? Tapi orang itu sebenarnya pria kuno yang bicara bagaimana pria dan wanita baik-baik seharusnya bersikap. Tapi, benar-benar aneh, kemarin dia bahkan membubuhkan obat untuk kaki saya."

Sakura tampak kesal.  
>.<p>

.

.

Sakura sudah bertukar baju lagi dengan Hinata. Hinata membungkuk dan berkata akan pulang. Lalu berbalik lagi dan tanya kalau ia dengar mereka memilih Pangeran Pendamping. "Selamat."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata pergi dan Sakura bicara sendiri, "Sabaku no Gaara...bukanlah pria untukmu!"

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku menghadap Raja. Raja mengijinkan Fugaku masuk dan mintanya mendekat. Fugaku tampak prihatin dengan kondisi Raja.  
>"Aku merindukan saat-saat kita begadang dan membahas pelajaran di perpustakaan. Jika saja Raja terdahulu tidak melarang partisipasi para sarjana dalam dunia politik, aku akan mengajukanmu ke kantor pemerintah. Kau jelas mampu untuk mengatur negri ini sebagai Perdana Menteri."<p>

"Anda sungguh murah hati."

"Jadilah kekuatanku. Sekarang, dewan istana dipenuhi oleh orang-orang Hiashi. Kau harus mencegah Hiashi memperdayaiku."

"Saya akan mengingat itu."

.

.

.

Fugaku tampak jalan di halaman istana menuju ruang sidang. Pangeran Hiashi dan rekannya mengamatinya, Fugaku, dia terkenal karena selalu terus terang di institut penelitian. Hiashi menanggapi dengan tenang, tapi bambu itu kosong di dalamnya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan calon yang cocok untuk menggantikan Sabaku no Gaara?" "Ya, aku menemukan beberapa calon yang cocok.".

.

.

Tapi dalam pertemuan, Fugaku menolak semua calon. "Ini tidak akan berhasil. Mereka sudah memiliki 4 orang selir. Tingkah lakunya tidak terhormat. Jadi, anaknya juga tidak akan cocok sebagai Pangeran Pendamping."

Pihak Hiashi mengajukan kandidat lain, "Bagaimana dengan putra tertua dari Namikaze Minato, Naruto?"

"Namikaze Minato punya catatan menerima suap dan bahkan dipenjara. Bagaimana putra seorang pejabat tamak jadi calon Pangeran Pendamping?"

Pihak Hiashi kesal karena Fugaku terlalu pemilih," jadi kau tidak akan memilih calon ini?"

Fugaku ingin memeriksa kecocokan hari lahir antara Sabaku no Gaara dengan Putri Sakura.

"Mereka protes, apa anda tidak tahu kalau proses itu adalah proses terakhir?"

"Untuk Pangeran Pendamping yang sudah dipilih, untuk apa mengikuti prosedur?"  
>Mereka ingin protes lagi, tapi Hiashi berkata kalau kata-kata Fugaku benar," tolong lakukan yang terbaik dalam memeriksa kecocokan antara tanggal lahir Sabaku no Gaara dan Tuan Putri."<p>

Fugaku ingin Pakar Astronomi dilibatkan dalam memeriksa kecocokan tanggal lahir sampai dengan pemilihan berakhir, "kantor Petugas akan dijaga dengan pengawal istana, hasil kecocokan tanggal lahir tidak boleh bocor. Jadi tolong larang orang masuk ke dalam kantor."

.

.

.

Hiashi jalan bersama Uchiha Fugaku. Hiashi berkata ia merasa lega karena Fugaku bertanggung jawab untuk acara penting ini.

Fugaku berkata peran Pangeran Hiashi jauh lebih penting. Keduanya bertemu Gaara.

Gaara menghormat pada keduanya. Fugaku menyapa, "kau mau pulang?"

"Ya."

Ini Pangeran Hiashi." Kata Fugaku memperkenalkan.

Gaara menghormat.

"Kau sangat berbeda dari ayahmu. Apakah mengajar melelahkan tiap hari?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Saya tidak merasa itu melelahkan."

"Kudengar kau bertanggung jawab untuk pelajaran Putri. Hubunganmu dengan Tuan Putri pasti sangat dekat?"

Gaara berkata kalau ia hanya bertanggung jawab mengajar bagian Klasik saja.

"Hanya melihatmu membuat hatiku sakit saja. Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Hiashi. Gaara menghormat dan jalan pergi.  
>Hiashi bertanya apa Fugaku juga kenal dengan profesor muda itu. Fugaku berkata kalau Sabaku no Gaara adalah teman putranya, Uchiha Sasuke.<br>.

.

.

Sasuke yang dibicarakan, sedang menyiapkan pasukannya untuk mengejar pengacau di kota.

"Pengacau yang selalu mencari perkara dengan penduduk kota..kita harus menangkap mereka semuanya!" (Sasuke kesal karena mereka suka dibayar untuk memukuli orang, termasuk Naruto, temannya sendiri)

Pasukannya sereempak menjawab "Ya!"

Sasuke melihat penjahat itu dan mengejarnya. Ia lari diatas atap rumah lalu terjun menyergap orang itu. Ia bertempur dengan dua orang, satu orang kakinya berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan pisau. Satu orang lari. Sai (bawahan sekaligus tangan kanan Sasuke) melemparkan pedangnya ke arah orang itu dan kena di kakinya.

Sai mengejar orang ketiga. Tapi Orang ini lari masuk ke dalam Gibang. Sai berhenti di luarnya. Sasuke dan pasukan tiba, "kenapa kau berhenti disini?"

"Ini adalah Cheong Pung Gwan yang sering dikunjungi oleh pejabat tingkat atas." Jelas Sai.

Sasuke turun dari kuda, "ini hanya Gibang. Buka pintunya!"

Beberapa polisi menggedor pintu tapi tidak dibuka. Sai melompat tembok dan membuka pintu dari dalam. Sasuke masuk.

Seorang Gisaeng menemuinya, "kami sedang menjamu tamu saat ini, anda terlalu sembrono."

Sasuke berkata ia sedang mencari pengacau yang sembunyi di tempat ini. Gisaeng itu berkata kalau Sasuke salah tempat. Pengawal Gibang keluar dan berkata kalau mereka menutup pintu karena mereka sedang kedatangan tamu penting,

"Bagaimana Anda bisa menuduh kami menyembunyikan penjahat?

Sasuke tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam. "Periksa!" Polisi menyebar, membuat Gisaeng dan pengawalnya bingung.  
>Sasuke juga masuk ke dalam, ia membuka pintu demi pintu. Sampai ke satu pintu, ada seorang pengawal menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke tetap membukanya dan ternyata di dalam ada Hiashibersama seorang pria.<br>Hiashi mengeluh, "apa ini?" lalu bicara pada pria itu, "sepertinya ini bukan hari baik untuk menjamumu."  
>Pria itu, Penasihat Hiashi yang terkenal, ia bertanya "ada apa?"<p>

Sasuke mengenalkan diri sebagai Pejabat Hanseong dan ia kesini untuk menahan pengacau. Gisaeng dan pengawalnya sudah tiba, keduanya tampak ketakutan. "Pemimpin pengacau? Sepertinya kau mencariku." Semua ketawa geli.

Sasuke tidak terpengaruh dan berkata untuk ikut dengannya ke kantornya. Penasehat Hiashi tidak percaya, "Pejabat Hanseong, apa kau benar2 tidak tahu siapa Tuan ini? Ia marah, "tunjukkan hormatmu! Ini adalah Yang Mulia Hiashi!"  
>Sasuke kaget dan langsung berlutut. "Yang Mulia, tolong maafkan ketidak-sopanan hamba."<p>

"Apa kau benar-benar sadar kalau kau tidak sopan?" Tanya penasehat kesal.  
>Hiashi mempelajari Sasuke, "mata yang jujur yang tidak takut kekuasaan. Apa kau tadi berkata Sasuke? Kau dari keluarga mana?"<p>

"Sarjana dari Akademi Kerajaan. Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayah saya." Sasuke segera keluar diikuti pandangan heran Sai dan yang lainnya.  
>Hiashi berkata pada penasehatnya, kalau hari ini benar-benar takdir yang aneh. "Hari ini di istana, aku bertemu dengan teman orang itu."<p>

"Apa maksud anda putra Wakil Perdana Menteri Sabaku no Rei?" Hiashi membenarkan, "Dia terlalu baik untuk diberikan pada orang lain."

"Apa lamaran anda ditolak?"

"Dia memilih menolakku untuk bekerja sama dengan Kakakku (Raja)."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memisahkan mereka. Semua akan baik-baik saja selama mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama. Kubur saja semua jejak yang ada, tidak peduli apakah itu pejabat tinggi atau pengemis, semuanya sama kalau mereka mati."

"Mereka akan menuduhku".

"Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Meskipun mereka curiga, tanpa bukti, mereka hanya gemetar ketakutan karena ketidaktahuan."

.

.

.

Gaara mencari Naruto.

"Naruto! apa kau di dalam?" Gaara melongok melewati tembok, "Naruto, aku Gaara! Apa kau di rumah?"  
>Pintu terbuka, "Gaara ..kau datang?" seorang Nyonya tua membuka pintu. Gaara kaget, ia membungkuk, "bagaimana bisa anda sendiri yang membuka pintunya?"<p>

Ia adalah ibu Naruto, "kami bahkan tidak bisa membayar mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan tetap disini?"

Gaara menanyakan Naruto. Ibu Naruto hanya menghela nafas.  
>Naruto ternyata sedang membujuk pemilik toko obat untuk meminjamkan dulu obat untuk ibunya. Naruto janji akan membayarnya sekaligus. Pemilik toko menolak, bayar dulu hutangmu maka kau bisa mendapatkan obat dariku lagi! Naruto berusaha merebut obat itu, tapi tukang obat menahannya. Gaara muncul, "berapa yang kau butuhkan?"<br>Naruto senang dan berterima kasih karena Gaara mau membelikan obat untuknya. Naruto berkata ingin menjadi Pangeran Pendamping, "tunggu saja, nanti aku akan membayarmu kembali beserta dengan bunganya."

Gaara mendengus, "Pangeran Pendamping?"

Naruto sebal, "apa kau pikir kau bisa bicara atas nama Putri hanya karena kau adalah gurunya? Coba pikir, kau juga adalah sainganku. Sasuke tidak termasuk karena kakaknya sudah jadi calon."

"Sudah sana pulang dan siapkan obat untuk ibumu!"

"Ya, ya aku pergi."

"Pernikahan putri." Gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara pulang, Ayah, saya pulang. Sabaku no Rei memanggil Gaara masuk ke ruangannya.

"Seperti apa putri itu?"

"Maaf?"

"Apa semua gosip itu benar?"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Kudengar Baginda sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya, sehingga dia jadi manja dan sombong."

"Itu hanya rumor palsu." Jawab Gaara. Ayahnya heran, bagaimana bisa? Gaara menjelaskan kalau Putri itu orang yang cerdas, pintar dan sangat hidup.

"Sungguh melegakan. Aku sudah memasukkanmu dalam daftar pemilihan Pangeran Pendamping. Tapi sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas."

"Maaf?"

"Baginda sudah memutuskan Pangeran Pendamping untuk Putri. Orang itu adalah kau." Ayahnya tersenyum.

.

.

Gaara jalan ke kamarnya, ia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya karena akan diangkat sebagai Pangeran pendamping untuk "Putri" yang memang diam-diam sudah memenuhi pikiran Gaara.

.

.

.

"Nona! saya dengar Yang Mulia (Hiashi) akan pergi berburu. Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menemukan kudanya."

"Benar, kudanya..."

Hinata dan Tenten pergi ke sekitar gibang, Tenten minta Hinata menunggu, dia akan masuk dan bertanya.  
>Hinata menunggu dan melihat Gaara di belakangnya. Ia kaget dan mencari tempat persembunyian. Tidak peduli dengan Tenten yang kebingungan mencarinya.<p>

Hinata sembunyi di balik tembok, lalu ia ingin mengintip Gaara. Hinata kaget saat wajah Gaara muncul di depannya.

"Mengapa anda sering sekali meninggalkan istana? Hari ini, apapun yang terjadi saya harus memastikan kalau pelayan anda dihukum dengan keras karena kesalahan mereka."

"Itu pas sekali, aku juga akan melaporkanmu karena sering berkunjung ke gibang. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan meminta mereka melakukan penyelidikan yang menyeluruh."

"Mengapa anda datang kesini?"

"Untuk mencari kuda."  
>Gaara geli, "alasan yang sangat buruk, anda bisa memerintah pelayan untuk mencarinya."<p>

"Aku punya alasan yang tidak akan pernah kau mengerti."

"Apakah guru akan menghentikan anda atau tidak, atau apakah anda akan terluka karena jatuh dari kuda . Anda akan tetap menunggang kuda?"  
>"Bukan itu. Aku tidak akan naik kuda lagi."<p>

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada orang yang mencemaskan dan merawatku setiap hari."

Gaara ingat keinginan Hinata untuk merasakan kebebasan dengan berkuda di lapangan terbuka. Dan sebagai wanita yang akan sulit melakukan kontak dengan dunia luar setelah menikah. Mungkin juga karena ingin menyenangkan "calon istrinya" sebelum mereka menikah. Hinata berkata akan kembali ke istana dan minta Gaara tidak perlu mencemaskannya.  
>"Mari kita pergi bersama, apakah akan membuat anda merasa bebas atau tidak. Rasakan saja sendiri."<br>Hinata terkejut. Tapi ia dengan gembira jalan mengikuti Gaara. Gaara juga tampak gembira, wajahnya menampakkan cengirannya senang.  
>Gaara mengajari dasar-dasar menunggang kuda pada Hinata, "saat naik, anda harus memegang kekang dan surai kuda. Anda harus naik dari sisi kiri kuda. Saat naik jangan sampai menendang pantat kuda dengan kaki kanan anda. Anda bisa dengan mudah dijatuhkan olehnya."<p>

Hinata mengaku, "Ah, itu pernah terjadi padaku sebelumnya."

Gaara berlutut dan menepuk pahanya, ia minta Hinata menginjaknya, untuk membantunya naik.  
>Setelah berhasil naik, Gaara mengajarkan bagaimana posisi kepala, "panggul dan kaki di atas punggung kuda. Harus lurus. Anda harus membuat pusat gravitasi di punggung anda, jika terlalu kedepan, maka anda juga akan jatuh dari kuda. Pegang kekang kuda dengan kuat dan sekarang tendang perut kuda dengan perlahan." Kuda mulai jalan perlahan.<br>~Mereka tidak sadar kalau ada beberapa pria mengamati keduanya~  
>Gaara berkata jika ditendang lebih kuat maka kecepatannya akan meningkat. Hinata mencobanya dan akhirnya justru ketakutan, ia menutup matanya.<br>Gaara teriak, "anda tidak boleh menutup mata anda!"

Mau tidak mau, Gaara ikut naik ke punggung kuda dan memegang kendalinya.  
>.<p>

.

.

Hiashi berkumpul bersama kroninya. Penasehat Hiashi berkata sulit menemukan orang yang bisa menggantikan Gaara.  
>Hiashi tersenyum santai Gaara tidak akan muncul saat hari pemilihan. Penasehat heran, Apa maksudnya?<p>

.

.

.  
>Gaara memacu kuda dan minta Hinata buka mata, "saya akan memacu lebih kencang lagi."<p>

Hinata masih belum berani membuka mata. Gaara merangkul pinggang Hinata dengan satu tangan, "saya ada di belakang anda. Tolong buka mata anda."

"Aku takut!"

"Saya tidak akan membuat anda terluka. Buka mata anda. Percalah."

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata dan mulai menikmati pemandangan, ia tampak senang.

Gaara tertawa, "sudah lebih baik?"

Hinata mengiyakan dan Gaara melarikan kudanya. Mereka tidak sadar ada beberapa orang dengan kuda mengikuti mereka.

"Guru! sepertinya seluruh dunia berlari ke arahku!"

"Coba rasakan anginnya. Bukankah menyegarkan?"

"Sepertinya dadaku bisa meledak!"

Gaara menurunkan kecepatan lari kudanya dan Hinata ingin terus naik kuda. Gaara berkata mereka akan terlambat masuk istana. Gaara berkata kalau Hinata sudah menaiki kuda sampai puas, nanti Hinata tidak boleh naik kuda lagi.

"Tolong ajari aku lagi."

"Apa?"

Hinata berkata kalau ternyata belajar berkuda tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti yang dibayangkan. Ia memaksa Gaara mengajarinya lagi.  
>"Malam bulan purnama berikutnya. Aku akan menemuimu di depan Gibang itu. Kau harus datang."<p>

Gaara terkejut, tapi Hinata mendelik, akhirnya Gaara hanya bisa menunduk.  
>.<p>

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hiashi bergumam lirih, "Sabaku no Gaara...tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup."  
>.<p>

.

.

Gaara menyadari ada beberapa orang yang mengejar mereka. Ia memacu kudanya dengan kencang. Hinata ketakutan. Mereka berhasil menghindari anak panah.  
>Seorang pria menembakkan panah dan kena kuda Gaara. Membuat keduanya terjatuh dari kuda dengan keras.<p>

Gaara langsung mengecek Hinata, "Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan keduanya lari sambil bergandengan tangan.  
>Orang-orang itu masih mengejar Gaara dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Gaara tertembak panah di punggungnya.<br>Hinata berbalik dengan panik, "Guru!"  
>Pegangan tangan keduanya terlepas. Guru!<br>Gaara jatuh terduduk. Hinata ketakutan dan teriak, "Guru! Guru!"  
>.<p>

.

.

**TBC**

**R n R ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yups, chapter 3**

**Selamat Membaca ^^**

.

.

.

"Guru!" jerit Hinata.

Gaara melihat para pengejar semakin mendekat. Ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk lari. Luka panah itu ternyata tidak terlalu dalam. Keduanya sembunyi dan Gaara merasakan darah mengalir ke telapak tangannya. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya dari Hinata.

Gaara mematahkan anak panah dan ingin mengalihkan perhatian pengejarnya. Ia meminta Hinata tetap bersembunyi apapun yang terjadi. Gaara lari memancing pengejarnya. Mereka mengejar Gaara.

Gaara lari sekencang mungkin, lalu berbalik dan merebut seekor kuda. Ia menjatuhkan satu orang dan melawan mereka. Tapi Gaara kalah jumlah, ia berdiri tersudut di dekat pohon. Seorang pria siap membidikkan panah ke arah Gaara.  
>Tiba-tiba Hinata lari dan membentangkan tangan di depan Gaara. Gaara kaget, "Yang Mulia!"<p>

Mereka menyeringai, "baiklah ..jadi kalian ingin mati bersama pada hari dan waktu yang sama?"

Pria itu hampir melepaskan tembakan, tapi untung Sasuke dan pasukannya tiba tepat waktu. Sasuke menembakkan panah dan membuat orang-orang itu kaget, mereka melarikan diri dikejar pasukan Sasuke.

Hinata syok dan jatuh pingsan. Gaara menaLeenya, "Yang Mulia! Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

Putri Sakura ingin menghadap Raja. Tapi Kasim berkata kalau Raja sedang istirahat. Putri Sakura heran, "apa memang Baginda pernah istirahat siang? Mengapa? Apa Ayah memerintahmu untuk tidak mengijinkanku masuk?"

Kasim merasa tidak enak dan berkata itu bukan keinginan Baginda. Sakura akhirnya masuk menemui ayahnya.

Raja seperti menaLee sakit, ia tanya kenapa Putri harus menemuinya. Apa ada yang mendesak. Putri Sakura ingin pelajaran dengan Sabaku no Gaara dihentikan. Bukan karena menolak pernikaLee, ia setuju dengan pernikaLee mereka. Raja mengerti dan minta Sakura keluar. Raja tidak bisa menaLee batuknya lagi. Ia batuk-batuk dengan parah sampai memuntahkan darah.

Putri Sakura panik. "Ayah! Ayah! Tabib istana! cepat datang!"  
>Tabib istana sebenarnya sudah sembunyi di situ dan bergegas keluar. Sakura semakin syok, "kenapa menyembunyikan ini? Apa sebenarnya yang Ayah sembunyikan?"<p>

Raja ingin Pangeran Hiashi tidak tahu masalah ini. Dia tidak boleh melihat ini. Sayang..Pangeran Hiashi sudah tahu.

Putri menaLee kesediLeenya, ia mengerti sekarang betapa genting posisi keluarga Raja.

"Aku takut kalau saat aku menutup mataku, kau dan Putra Mahkota akan berada dalam situasi berbahaya." Kata Raja, wajahnya sendu.

Putri Sakura menangis, "Ayah!"

"Karena tidak bisa terus melindungi kalian semua, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Putri menangis, "Ayah, tolong jaga kondisi anda."

Raja Leeya minta maaf. Putri Sakura menemui Kepala Kasim, "apa ini karena Paman Hiashi? Ini karena dia takut dengan Paman Hiashi sehingga ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya?"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf Yang Mulia."

Putri tanya berapa lama lagi, Raja bisa bertaLee. Kasim tidak berani menjawabnya, tapi ia berkata kalau Leeya keluarga Sabaku no Rei yang mampu melindungi Putri dan Putra Mahkota.

"PernikaLee anda dengan no Gaara, anda harus melakukannya." Ujar kasim tegas.  
>.<p>

.

.

Gaara merawat lukanya di kantor Leeseong. Sementara Hinata masih pingsan. Sasuke masuk dan menanyakan luka Gaara.

Gaara justru tanya mayat pengejarnya, "apa kau sudah melakukan penyelidikan?"

Sasuke berkata tidak ada yang istimewa. Tempat itu memang biasa didatangi pengacau. "Untung, aku sedang melacak mereka. Jika tidak, pasti terjadi sesuatu."

Gaara yakin orang-orang itu mengejarnya. Sasuke justru mengamati Hinata dan kagum padanya, benar-benar wanita yang mengagumkan.

"Dia bersedia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungi seorang pria. Siapa dia sebenarnya?"  
>Gaara Leeya menghela nafas.<p>

Sasuke heran, "kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa ada yang tidak bisa kau katakan padaku?"

"Dia muridku."

Sasuke terkejut, "Murid? Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah sang Putri?"

Gaara diam saja.  
>Hinata sadar, ia langsung duduk dan kata pertama yang ia ucapkan adalah, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Guru?"<p>

Gaara langsung marah, "Siapa yang mengijinkan anda melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu? Bagaimana anda bisa tidak menghargai nyawa anda sendiri?"  
>Gaara dan Hinata menunggu di luar kantor. Hinata langsung minta maaf.<p>

"Aku melakukannya karena putus asa dan tanpa berpikir, jadi tolong jangan marah." "Jika saya diselamatkan dengan bayaran nyawa anda, apa pikiran saya akan tenang? Kapan anda akan berhenti melakukan hal ceroboh?"

Sasuke melihat mereka dan mendekat, ia memberi hormat. "Tandunya sudah siap. Tolong kembali ke istana, Yang Mulia."

Hinata kaget dan Gaara berkata kalau Sasuke adalah temannya, jadi tidak perlu cemas.  
>Hinata terpaksa kembali ke istana dengan pengawalan Sasuke dan Gaara yang berjalan di samping tandu. Hinata membuka jendela dan melihat keluar.<p>

Gaara mendekat, "anda bahkan tidak bisa taLee sebentar saja? Kita sudah hampir sampai di dekat istana, jadi tolong tunggu dengan tenang."

Hinata cemberut dan Gaara menutup jendela. Tapi tiba-tiba membukanya lagi, "saya ingin tahu satu hal. Bagaimana anda bisa masuk dan keluar istana?"

Mereka sampai di gerbang istana. Gaara dan Sasuke menunggu dari kejauLee. Tandu Hinata mendekat.

"Siapa ini?" tanya penjaga.

Hinata membuka jendelanya, ia mengenalkan diri dengan identitas aslinya Putri tertua Pangeran Hiashi.

Penjaga kembali bertanya mau kemana. Hinata berkata ingin menemui Tuan Putri. Dan penjaga membukakan pintu.

Sasuke geli, "masuk dan keluar gerbang istana dengan menggunakan nama dari keluarga kerajaan. Dia benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa."

"Ini pertama kalinya. Seorang putri yang dengan bebas masuk dan keluar istana, yang bahkan tidak takut dengan kelompok penjahat. Aku akan melamar menjadi calon pendamping putri kalau aku tahu." Lanjut Sasuke setengah bercanda.  
>Gaara mendengus, "Lupakan saja! Dia adalah wanita terhormat yang akan menjadi istri temanmu dalam waktu dekat!"<p>

Sasuke heran, "istri temanku?"

Gaara berkata kalau Pangeran Pendamping itu sudah dipilih.

Sasuke menebak, "apa orang itu...kau?"

Gaara balik bertanya, "apa kau cemburu?"

Sasuke tertawa, "aku Leeya sedikit terkejut."

Gaara Leeya minta untuk menyelidiki penjahat itu, ia curiga.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Gaara"

"Terima kasih." Gaara jalan pergi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke memandangi temannya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Hinata pergi menemui Putri dan menceritakan harinya bersama Gaara. Wajah Putri tampak muram, ia menaLee cemburu dan tangannya yang memegang gunting langsung memotong bunga krisan begitu saja. Hinata kaget dan memungut bunga itu, "bunga yang begitu indah. Tolong potong dengan lebih hati-hati, Yang Mulia."  
>"Jadi kalian bertemu tanpa sengaja dan berkuda bersama?"<p>

Hinata membenarkan, "berkuda dan memeluk angin rasanya benar-benar menyegarkan."

Hinata belum tahu kalau ada perubaLee rencana dalam perjodoLeenya. Putri menyindir, "kau mempercayakan tubuhmu pada seorang pria dan berkuda bersama. Sepertinya kalian berdua memiliki perasaan yang mendalam."

Hinata kaget, "perasaan? Ah..tidak mungkin. Saya Leeya belajar teknik berkuda."

Putri masih menegaskan, "kau yakin ini bukan cinta?"

Hinata tertegun, wajahnya memerah. Tapi Hinata berkata bukan seperti itu.  
>Sakura akhirnya berterus terang. "Ini melegakan. Kita berhasil menghindari konflik diantara kita berdua." Hinata tidak mengerti.<p>

"Jangan pernah menemui orang itu lagi.

"Maaf?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.  
>"Lamaran yang dikirim ayahmu pada Wakil Perdana Menteri sudah ditolak. Sabaku no Gaara...akan menjadi Pangeran Pendamping."<p>

Bunga ditangan Hinata terjatuh. Wajah Hinata pucat karena syok.

.

.

.

Rock Lee juga kaget, saat mendengar kalau Gaara bersama seorang wanita. Andai dia tahu siapa wanita itu pasti Lee kaget. Anak buahnya memastikan, dia berkuda bersama seorang wanita.

"Bagaimana busana wanita itu?"

Anak buah Lee berkata kalau wanita itu sepertinya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. "Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Bahkan untuk melindungi pria itu, wanita itu bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Kalau Tuan memberi kami kesempatan sekali lagi, saya akan mengurus masalah ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

Rock Lee memuji mereka dan minta pengawal gisaeng untuk memberi mereka makanan yang banyak dan hiburan dari para gisaeng.

Hiashi heran dan sekaligus senang mendengar berita itu. Pria yang akan diangkat sebagai Pangeran Pendamping memiliki wanita lain?

Rock Lee berkata sudah mengirim orang untuk mengikuti Gaara dan mereka akan segera menemukan identitas wanita itu.

.

.

.

Hinata menemui ayahnya malam itu. Hiashi heran, "ini sudah malam, ada apa?"

Hinata ingin tanya mengenai pernikahannya. "Apa benar sudah dibatalkan, Ayah?"

"Pernikahan? Maksudmu dengan kediaman Wakil Perdana Menteri? Apa kau mendengar ini dari ibumu?"

"Tolong jawab saya."

"Putranya sudah dipilih menjadi calon Pangeran Pendamping. Apa kau resah karena kau tidak jadi menikah? Aku pasti akan menemukan keluarga yang lebih baik untukmu. Jangan cemas."

Hinata membungkuk dan akan kembali ke kamarnya. Ayahnya memanggil lagi, "Hinata...kau terlalu berharga bagiku untuk diberikan pada sembarang orang."

Hinata tersenyum. (Disini Hinata memang kesayangan Hiashi)

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Wakil Perdana Menteri.

Gaara masih tidur nyenyak.

Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka dan ada sepasang kaki kecil jalan masuk, seorang Nona kecil dengan hanbok hijau dan merah. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Gaara. Di tangannya ada bulu, sepertinya ingin dimasukkan ke hidung Gaara. Tapi Gaara sudah tahu kalau gadis cilik ini ingin membangunkannya. Ia langsung buka mata dan berseru, "Hana!"

Sabaku no Hana tertawa, dia adalah keponakan Gaara. Gaara tertawa dan ingin menggendong Hana. Tapi luka di bahunya terbuka lagi dan mengeluarkan darah.  
>Hana terkejut, ia teriak memanggil ibunya. "Ibu!"<p>

"Sshh..!" pinta Gaara

Matsuri, ibu Hana masuk. Lalu terkejut melihat kondisi Gaara." Adik ipar, ada banyak darah."

Kemudian Kankuro, suaminya muncul dan ia langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

.

.  
>Sabaku no Rei marah, "kau diserang di lembah Inhwang oleh penjahat?"<p>

Gaara membenarkan. Sabaku no Rei tanya apa ada yang mencurigakan. Gaara berkata meskipun mereka menyamar seperti penjahat, tujuan mereka jelas bukan uang.

Kankuro bertanya apa sasarannya adalah nyawa Gaara?

Sabaku no Rei berkata, "tujuan Baginda memilih Gaara sebagai Pangeran Pendamping bukan hanya sebagai suami Putri. Tapi Baginda berharap keluarga mereka bisa membantu dan melindungi Putra Mahkota. Baginda dengan tulus berharap kalau keluarga kita bisa membantu Pangeran Mahkota yang masih muda. Tapi ini adalah posisi berbahaya bagi nyawamu. Kau harus melindungi dirimu dari mereka yang tidak ingin kau menjadi Pangeran Pendamping."

.

.

.

Hiashi dan sekutunya akan masuk ke kantor mereka. Kabuto, tangan kanan Hiashi membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat Sabaku no Rei sudah didalam. Ia menunggu Hiashi. Kabuto dan rekannya yang lain keluar, mereka kesal. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Hiashi bertemu berdua saja dengan Sabaku no Rei.

Sabaku no Rei berkata kalau dulu Hiashi pernah berkata kalau antara dirinya dan Hiashi, salah satu akan menumpahkan darah.

"Jika keluarga Raja dan negri ini meminta darah Sabaku no Rei, aku akan memberikannya dengan sukarela. Tapi, jika pedang tidak diarahkan kepadaku, melainkan anakku... atau Putra Mahkota dan Putri, maka aku, Sabaku no Rei pasti akan menghancurkannya sebelum aku menutup mataku."  
>"Orang yang akan menjadi mertua putri sedang mencoba mengancamku?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada merendahkan.<p>

"Ini hanya peringatan, selama aku masih bernafas, Yang Mulia tidak akan bisa duduk di takhta." Jawab Rei tegas.

.

.

.

Gaara akan berangkat ke istana, ada pengawal yang menunggunya. Kankuro muncul. "Kakak, jika ada yang benar-benar ingin membunuhku, apa beberapa orang saja cukup?"

Gaara kesal dengan sikap Kankuro yang sengaja menyiapkan pengawal untuknya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka merendahkan kita, aku akan sangat hati-hati."  
>Gaara minta anak buah kakaknya tidak mengikutinya. Lalu menghormat kepada Kankuro dan jalan pergi.<p>

.

.

.

Hiashi, Kabuto dan sekutu Hiashi yang lain mengadakan pertemuan. Mereka tanya apa Hiashi sudah tahu identitas wanita yang bersama Gaara. Hiashi merasa itu adalah hal kecil. Mereka tanya apa rencana Hiashi. Hiashi berkata kalau Wakil Perdana Menteri melakukan gerakan seperti itu, mereka akan membuat segalanya jadi lebih buruk dengan mengusiknya.

Hiashi yakin tidak ada bukti, kalau ada mana mungkin Sabaku no Rei hanya memberi peringatan saja. Mereka cemas tidak akan bisa mencegah Gaara menjadi Pangeran Pendamping. "Jika pernikahan mereka berlangsung, mereka pasti akan mendukung Baginda dan Wakil Perdana Menteri dan mencari kesempatan untuk menusuk Yang Mulia dari belakang." Ujar Kabuto.

.

.

.

Prof Kepala, Kakashi berkata pada Gaara kalau mereka menghentikan pelajaran untuk Tuan Putri. Gaara heran, mereka belum menyelesaikan Pelajaran Klasik. Dan Prof berkata ini perintah Baginda.

"Apa Yang Mulia sakit?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

Guru lain menyindir, "kau sudah mulai mencemaskan calon istrimu?"

Gaara minta rekannya menjaga bicaranya. Prof berkata kalau Gaara sudah dipilih sebagai Pangeran Pendamping dan sudah banyak yang tahu, tidak perlu menyembunyikannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar mengajarnya tentang Pelajaran Klasik, tapi justru mengajarkan tentang cinta."  
>.<p>

.

.

Hinata masuk kelas. Guru mengabsen semua putri bangsawan yang hadir. Termasuk Hinata.

Hanabi heran kenapa kakaknya masuk, apa Putri tidak mau main dengan Hinata lagi. Adiknya menghibur kalau pengaturan pernikahan bisa selalu berubah.

"Dia (Gaara) tidak ditakdirkan bersamamu, Kakak."

Tenten mengingatkan perjanjian Hinata dengan Gaara, untuk bertemu di depan Gibang saat bulan purnama. Sementara Dayang memuji kecantikan Putri Sakura dan berkata jika Gaara melihat Putri, ia pasti akan segera melupakan Nona Hinata. Tapi Dayang merasa cemas, "bagaimana kalau Nona Hinata dan Tuan Sabaku bertemu diluar istana, apalagi sekarang Nona Hinata kembali ke akademi Istana."

"Aku yakin sepupuku tidak akan melanggar janji yang sudah dibuatnya." Jawab Sakura walau kecemasan tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Gaara benar-benar ada di depan Gibang, ia tidak masuk ke dalam tapi menunggu diluar. Orang suruhan Hiashi masih mengintainya. Ia juga bosan menunggu. Seorang wanita dengan mantel biru mendekatinya. Wanita itu menurunkan mantel, ternyata Hinata. Anak buah Hiashi juga mulai waspada dan mengamati keduanya.

Gaara tampak marah, "Anda hampir kehilangan nyawa karena penjahat, bahkan setelah mengalami situasi berbahaya, anda masih berani keluar istana?"

"Kau bilang kau akan mengajariku berkuda lagi."

"Kapan saya membuat janji seperti itu? Anda yang ingin bertemu di depan Gibang saat hari bulan purnama."

"Bukankah kau menungguku?" Hinata balik bertanya. Gaara tidak mengakuinya, ia berkata kalau ia datang hanya untuk memastikan kalau "Putri" aman di dalam istana.  
>"Aku cemas kalau Guru akan menunggu. Makanya aku pergi."<p>

Gaara tidak percaya, "Anda memikirkan saya sampai anda keluar istana, apa itu maksud anda?"

Hinata menunduk dan ia membungkuk lalu akan jalan pergi.

Gaara berubah pikiran, "saya tidak akan mengijinkan anda berkuda hari ini, tapi apa kita bisa jalan-jalan melihat kota?" Gaara menahan senyumnya.

Hinata terkejut, tapi ia merasa senang.

Keduanya jalan-jalan di pasar. Hinata melihat-lihat banyak hal.

"Pasar ini khusus buka saat bulan purnama. Bahkan ada festivalnya juga." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum, "anda bisa melihat sampai puas, ini pemandangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat di istana."

Mereka sampai di sebuah keramaian. Ada lomba menaiki ayunan.

Hinata tampak kagum, Gaara memandanginya dan tersenyum.

Jadi dalam lomba ini, dua orang wanita menaiki ayunan dan berlomba mengambil bunga yang diikat. Semakin cepat wanita itu mendapatkan bunga, maka ia akan jadi pemenang.  
>Seorang wanita dengan hanbok ungu menang lagi.<p>

Tiga bibi paruh baya di dekat Hinata mengeluh, "dia lagi...dia tidak cantik, tapi pintar berayun. Dia selalu menang! Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang mengalahkannya?"

Lalu mereka melihat pasangan Gaara-Hinata, Para Bibi itu langsung minta Hinata ikut mencoba. Mereka mengamati Hinata, dia seperti gadis dari kalangan bangsawan. Dan yakin kalau gadis bangsawan pintar memainkan ayunan.

Para bibi itu mendesak Hinata untuk ikut.

Gaara langsung menghalangi mereka. Tapi para bibi itu masih mendesak.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, Guru." Ujar hinata antusias.

Gaara tidak setuju, "ini bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan lelucon."

Hinata merasa ini tidak berbeda dengan berkuda. "Aku akan sangat hati-hati, sangat hati-hati."  
>Sementara wanita hanbok ungu itu menyerahkan bunga ke-4nya pada kekasihnya. Benar-benar lawan tangguh.<p>

Gaara menyerah dan mengijinkannya. Ia memegangi ayunan. Gaara minta jika Hinata takut jangan menahannya, "teriak saja. Saya akan segera meraih ayunan dan menghentikannya."

Hinata tersenyum, "Ya Guru."

Gaara membantu Hinata naik ayunan dan menariknya. Lalu mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga. Hinata senang sekali, seperti terbang. Para bibi memberi semangat. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendekati bunga, tapi tidak mudah.  
>Gaara kagum dengan semangat Hinata, ia juga memberi semangat.<br>Akhirnya dengan ayunan kuat, Hinata berhasil meraih bunga itu dengan mulutnya.

Hinata menang! Gaara bergegas meraih ayunan dan menghentikannya. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Hinata ingin memberikan bunga pada Gaara, tapi ia merasa kikuk. Gaara juga menyadari kalau ia dikuntit dan langsung mengajak Hinata pergi dari situ.  
>Gaara geli, "apa benar anda itu seorang Putri?"<p>

Hinata kaget, Gaara berkata tidak mungkin bisa berkuda sekaligus main ayunan seperti itu di dalam istana, "bagaimana anda bisa begitu ahli untuk itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau istana tidak punya ayunan? Istana juga tempat tinggal orang." Mereka melewati penjual ornamen, tapi Hinata tidak meliriknya. Gaara melihat-lihat hiasan dan heran kenapa sebagai wanita Hinata tidak menyukai perhiasan. Hinata menyentuh norigae dan berkata tidak suka hiasan yang bergantungan seperti ini.

Gaara mengambil cermin, ia mengarahkan ke wajah Hinata. Coba lihat anda akan menjadi lebih cantik. Hinata melihat bayangannya dan tersenyum.  
>Gaara sengaja memainkan cermin, untuk melihat orang yang menguntit mereka. Ia melihatnya dan sekarang Gaara yakin kalau memang tujuannya adalah dirinya.<br>Gaara menurunkan cermin dan berbisik pada Hinata, "Tolong ampuni saya kalau saya membuat anda marah." Tanpa menjelaskan lagi, Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya lari. Hinata kaget dan terpaksa ikut lari. Keduanya sembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Hinata bingung, "kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Gaara hanya minta Hinata diam dan menutup mulutnya. Hinata jadi bisa mengamati wajah Gaara dengan sangat dekat dan itu membuatnya malu. Hinata segera mendorong Gaara agar terlepas. Orang suruhan Hiashi kehilangan jejak mereka.

Gaara mengantar Hinata kembali ke istana. Hinata tanya apa orang itu adalah suruhan ayah Gaara untuk menguntitnya.

Gaara tidak ingin Hinata cemas dan membenarkannya, "ayah ingin tahu apa aku masih suka main ke Gibang atau tidak. Ayah sangat ketat akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau seharusnya lebih mendisiplinkan dirimu. Aku masih mengira dia penjahat kemarin dan terkejut sekali."

Keduanya jalan dan tiba di dekat istana, "kita sudah sampai. Tolong masuk ke dalam."

Hinata berkata ia menunggu pelayannya disini dan minta Gaara pergi lebih dulu. Gaara membujuk Hinata dengan berkata kalau ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Tapi ayahnya masih menyesalinya sepanjang hidupnya karena sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Kalau saya tidak ada di samping anda, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Putri, saya juga akan menyesal sepanjang hidup saya."

Gaara memberanikan diri bicara terus terang, "setelah kita menikah, kita akan banyak memiliki waktu untuk pergi berkuda bersama. Jadi jangan membahayakan diri anda dan meninggalkan istana lagi. Tolong berjanjilah pada saya."

"Aku berjanji."

Gaara tersenyum dan minta Hinata masuk ke istana. Hinata jalan menjauh, ini adalah perpisahan baginya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik lagi dan berseru, "Guru! Aku benar-benar...saat bersamamu, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia."

Gaara tersenyum mengangguk. Hinata jalan meninggalkannya. Gaara sama sekali tidak mengira kalau ini adalah kalimat perpisahan dari Hinata.

Hinata pulang dan Tenten panik, "Nona kenapa baru pulang?"

Ia melihat bunga di tangan majikannya, "apa anda benar-benar memenangkan bunga ini dari sana?"

Hinata mengangguk tersipu. Dan ia tidak bisa tidur malamnya, ia terus memandangi bunga itu.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Peramal, Menteri yang bertugas membaca kecocokan Putri dan Gaara terlihat ada beberapa bayangan orang bergerak cepat menyelinap masuk. Mereka membangunkan peramal dan membawanya ke satu tempat.

Peramal itu dibuang ke dalam sebuah galian besar, ia marah, "siapa kalian?!"

Kabuto muncul, ia diiringi beberapa orang. Kabuto mengejeknya, "kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama kau akan hidup, bagaimana kau bisa menghitung takdir orang lain?" Peramal marah, "siapa yang mengirim kalian?"

Kabuto terus saja mengejek, "Kepala Astronomi yang tahu rahasia alam semesta, tidak bisa memperkirakan kalau aku akan disini hari ini?"

Peramal berteriak, tidak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan, ia tidak akan memberikan kecocokan itu pada mereka.

"Kubur dia!" perintah Kabuto. Anak buahnya langsung menyekop tanah dan mengubur Peramal. Peramal tidak bergeming.

"Kau akan kehilangan hidupmu sendiri karena takdir orang lain."

"Hidup dan matiku tidak akan diputuskan oleh orang seperti dirimu!"

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu itu. Di tanganku, aku bisa memutuskan hidup dan mati kalian bertiga. Tiga nyawa."

Ternyata Kabuto juga membawa istri dan anak Peramal, mereka melemparkan Ibu dan anak itu ke dalam kubur juga. Dan segera menyekop tanah.

Peramal mencoba melindungi anak dan istrinya, "kalian penjahat! Langit sedang melihat kalian !"

Kabuto tidak perduli, "Kubur mereka semua!"

Akhirnya Peramal tidak tahan, ia berteriak. "Cukup! Cukup! Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Kabuto tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan melemparnya ke Peramal, "ini adalah perhitungan yang sebenarnya untuk kecocokan Putri dan Sabaku no Gaara. Simpan itu. Di hari pemilihan, kau akan membacakannya di depan Baginda dan semua pejabat."

.

.

.

Kabuto lapor pada Hiashi dan berkata kalau keluarga peramal istana (ahli astronomi istana) ada di tangannya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Hiashi mengerti, tapi tidak yakin apa Uciha Fugaku akan menerima ramalan yang diberikan Peramal tanpa mempertanyakan lagi. Kabuto sependapat. Hiashi berkata akan mengubah penghalang ini jadi batu penjuru/sekutunya.

Paginya, Hiashi dan semua rapat lagi. Mereka mengajukan nama-nama lagi dan salah satunya adalah NamikazeNaruto.

"Apa maksudnya putra mantan Gubernur Namikaze Minato?" tanya Fugaku. Ia tidak bersedia, "ayah Naruto sudah tidak ada, dan keluarganya juga semakin merosot, apa mau dimasukkan dalam pemilihan akhir?"

Salah satu pendukung Hiashi berkata kalau keluarga Namikaze itu adalah bangsawan terhormat dan Bangsawan Namikaze Naruto adalah anak buah mendiang Raja yang setia.

Fugaku heran, "apa yang lain dianggap penghianat? Lagipula ini hanya untuk formalitas saja. Kita cuma perlu mencapai jumlah yang dipersyaratkan untuk pemilihan."

Fugaku curiga, "kenapa kalian sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Kenapa berkeras ingin memasukkan Naruto?"

Hiashi menengahi, "kita lakukan sesuai saran Uciha Fugaku, selain Sabaku no Gaara, satu orang lain hanya disebut untuk formalitas saja. Jadi, dua calon Pangeran Pendamping adalah :

1. Putra ketiga Wakil Perdana Menteri Sabaku no Rei, yaitu Sabaku no Gaara

2. dan Putra tunggal mantan Gubernur Pusat Namikaze Minato, yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.  
>Gaara dan Naruto bertemu lagi. Kali ini Naruto yakin kalau dia akan menjadi Pangeran Pendamping, maka ia pasti akan bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang diterimanya.<p>

Gaara minta Naruto jangan terlalu yakin, karena nanti bisa kecewa. Gaara berhenti di penjual ornamen dan memilih hiasan.

Naruto heran, "apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"

"Apa katamu?"

"Sepertinya benar!" dan Naruto tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Hiashi meminta Fugaku untuk makan malam di rumahnya malam ini, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Fugaku. Fugaku curiga dan menolak. Tapi anak buah Hiashi membujuknya.

.

.

.

Gaara minta ijin bertemu Putri Sakura. Dayang lari menemui Putri dan menyampaikan ini. Sakura panik. "Apa?"

Dayang berkata kalau Sabaku no Gaara menunggu di ruang belajar.

"Bagaimana ini, kita tidak bisa minta Hinata masuk istana." Ujar Sakura semakin panik.

Dayang menemui Gaara dan berkata kalau Putri sedang sedikit demam, "Yang Mulia tidak bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Gaara tampak cemas, "apa sangat serius?"

"Yang mulia hanya tidak enak badan, Yang Mulia minta Anda tidak cemas."

Gaara minta Dayang menunggu sebentar, ia menulis surat untuk Putri.  
>Gaara memberikan hiasan dan surat pada Dayang, lalu meninggalkan istana dengan perasaan berat.<p>

Dayang memberikan surat dan hiasan itu untuk Putri. Putri tampak terkejut, "apa dia memberikan ini bersamaan?"

Dayang membenarkan. Putri membuka suratnya dan membaca,

"Yang Mulia, saya juga sangat bahagia kemarin. Apa yang terjadi di hutan juga akan menjadi kenangan indah untuk kita berdua di masa depan. Saya mohon anda menerima ini sebagai tanda janji kita."

Putri gemetaran menahan marah, jadi sepupunya tidak menepati janjinya? Putri meremas surat itu dan membuangnya. Lalu ia pergi.

Surat itu masih tergeletak di sana sampai malam. Ada seorang dayang yang membungkuk dan mengambilnya.

.

.

.

Hiashi dan keluarga menunggu kehadiran Uchiha Fugaku.

"Suatu kehormatan Tuan bersedia menjadi tamu saya."

Hiashi mengenalkan istrinya. Lalu anak lelakinya, Pangeran Hyuuga Neji. Hiashi juga minta Hinata dan Hanabi memberi hormat.

Fugaku memperhatikan mereka, terutama Hinata yang terlihat muram.

Fugaku masuk dan heran, "bukankah ini pertemuan semua pejabat di Departemen Upacara? Kenapa hanya ada saya?"

Hiashi berkata sulit mengundang Fugaku, "jadi tolong jangan permalukan saya, silahkan duduk."

Fugaku bertanya apa ada tamu lain. Hiashi tersenyum dan berkata dia akan tahu nanti.  
>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kediaman Hiashi, ia juga diundang dan kaget melihat Hinata.

Tenten memanggil Hinata. Tapi Hinata minta Tenten masuk dulu.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia ada di kediaman Pangeran Hiashi? Dan kenapa pelayan itu memanggil Yang Mulia dengan "Nona"? Apa anda benar-benar bukan sang Putri?"

.

.

.

Hiashi ingin melihat sepak terjang Uchiha Fugaku untuk mengubah dunia. Fugaku minta Hiashi tidak sembarangan bicara. "Bagaimana Sarjana seperti saya bisa terlibat dalam politik, itu tidak mungkin."

Hiashi membenarkan, "ada hukum yang melarang Sarjana untuk masuk dunia politik, tapi apa tidak ada sarjana yang penuh ambisi?"

.

.

.

Diluar, Sasuke tampaknya sudah mengerti duduk masalahnya dan berkata kalau itu bukan salah Hinata. "Tapi tolong segera mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Gaara."

Hinata tidak sampai hati mengatakannya.

"Tapi Gaara tidak hanya memikirkan anda sebagai Putri, tapi memikirkan anda sebagai calon istrinya. Meskipun anda takut, tapi itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya sebagai seorang pria."

Sasuke diantar masuk dan ia kaget saat melihat ayahnya juga ada disana.

Fugaku berubah wajahnya, "kenapa kau disini?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab. Hiashi tersenyum, "Saya yang mengundangnya kesini. Bagaimana pendapat anda, Fugaku? Kalau kita jadi besan?"

.

.

.

Hinata merenungkan kata-kata Sasuke dan tidak tidur sampai pagi. Lalu ia keluar mencari Tenten. Hinata akan pergi ke istana.

.

.

.  
>Hinata menghadap Sakura. Ia mengaku sudah melanggar janji untuk tidak bertemu Gaara lagi. Sakura berkata sudah tahu masalah itu.<p>

"Saya pantas dihukum karena menyembunyikan ini dari Yang Mulia."

"Apa gunanya menghukum dirimu?"

"Dia adalah pria pertama yang ingin saya nikahi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jika Yang Mulia akan berbesar hati mengampuni kesalahan saya. Saya berharap ingin menjelaskan kebohongan ini pada Guru secara pribadi dan minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?"

Hinata janji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. "Saya mohon, ijinkan saya melihatnya sekali untuk terakhir kalinya."

Gaara sudah tiba di depan kediaman Putri, ia tersenyum melihat taman Putri.

Sakura marah, "merampas milik orang lain...kau tidak berbeda dari ayahmu."

Hinata bingung, "kenapa Putri berkata seperti itu?"

Dayang masuk dan berbisik kalau Gaara sudah tiba. Sakura minta Hinata sembunyi dulu di kamar sebelah.

Hinata berdiri di balik pintu dengan resah.

Gaara masuk ke kamar Putri dan heran karena Putri menurunkan tirai, "Apa anda harus begitu resmi dengan saya? Atau apa mungkin karena anda tidak ingin menemui saya? Mengapa anda tidak bicara? Apa ada yang salah? Yang Mulia."

Hinata tampak kaget, karena nada bicara Putri sudah berbeda.

Sakura minta tirai diangkat. Gaara sudah tersenyum, tapi senyumnya menghilang saat melihat gadis di balik tirai. Itu bukan Putri yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Siapa Anda?"

"Orang yang kau lihat di depanmu adalah Sang Putri." Jawab Sakura dingin.

Gaara sangat terkejut. Hinata yang ada di balik pintu juga terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Fufufufu disini konflik mulaiterlihat :D**

**R & R**

**Please ^^**


End file.
